Dad's Letter
by Batman Lamp-Writer
Summary: Hey! I'm Alex Fenton, daughter of Danny Fenton, and my twin brother Alan and I, along with our friends, found some letters from our Dad, and one was dated last year. The thing is, our Dad died eleven years ago. Here's the ?, is Dad really dead?
1. The Letter

A/N: I _know_ you'll kill me for this, but I just came up with a good idea for a story! It won't work in any of my other stories, soooooooo I'm writing another book. Plus, I've got semi-writer's block on the next chappy in BTB(K). It's not working out the way I wanted it to, so I need to change a few things from earlier in this chappy. So, until then, enjoy this!

This takes place, um, 26 years after the TV series. The whole story is in Alex's POV, except some flashbacks, I think. Have fun!

DISCLAIMER: Look in my other books. I'll say this ONE MORE TIME: I DON'T OWN THIS!

8888888888888

Hi, my name's Alexandria Fenton, but I prefer Alex. I guess you could say I get a lot of my preferences from my mom. I don't remember my dad that much, though. Mom says I act just like him. She told me everything we have in common, from our raven black hair and ice blue eyes to our fighting ghosts and being halfas. Sometimes I wish my dad was around still, but Mom says that _he_ won't ever come back. It's a little weird, though. Mom emphasizes a lot when talking about Dad. Ya see, my dad died when I was just a little over three years old, and since I'm fourteen now, I don't remember him much. All I remember is the ghost-stuff.

That all changed a few days ago. I had asked Mom what had _really_ happened to Dad. She had always told me a stupid story about a ghost attack by Skulker where Dad lost and Skulker killed him. My twin brother Alan (he's a halfa, too) and I know that's wrong because we've asked Skulker about it; he told us he had never been able to beat our dad. Anyway, Mom looked at me and said, "Alexandra, you don't want to hear that—"

"Mom!" I yelled. "I told you to call me Alex!"

"Sorry, Hun," She said, "I guess I'm becoming like my mom. She would always call me Samantha instead of Sam."

"I would like to hear what happened to Dad, please."

"Right. Well, you see, it all started with Vlad "Plasmius" Masters. His vultures were always at our house, spying on me and Danny, your father. They found out I was pregnant and ran to tell Vlad. He was thrilled. He waited until you two were a year old. On your first birthday, Vlad showed up to—how'd he put it?—'get a present'. He grabbed you because he knew Danny would go after you since you reminded him of me. Vlad told Danny to either come with him, or watch you die. Danny, who always had cared more about others than himself, immediately gave up and walked over to Vlad, who handed you to me, grabbed Danny, and left.

"Danny was allowed to write to me from Vlad's mansion. He wrote to me everyday for two straight years. I kept every letter he wrote to me. The last letter he wrote said that he couldn't put up with the torturing any more. He decided to kill himself."

"He didn't go through with it, did he?" Alan asked. He looked like Mom. He had black hair and dark violet eyes, which is kinda weird on a guy.

"He must have. I haven't heard from _him_ since then." I could hear her subtle emphasis on 'him'.

"Mom? Why didn't you tell us before?" I asked.

"I didn't think you'd be ready for it. I didn't want you two to be as terrified as I was."

We hugged her. "Mom, thanks for telling us the truth." I heard her whisper what sounded suspiciously like, "I didn't."

8888888888888

After hearing Mom's story, we tried to sneak into her room and read Dad's last letter. We wanted to know exactly what he had said.

Let's just say, easier said than done. Mom stays up past midnight and was a light sleeper, anyway. We had to get her out of the house somehow, and I knew how. We needed to talk to our best friends Brad Johnson and Cassandra Foley. Brad moved into town when we were seven. He is a Caucasian goth, but he's also _really_ smart. Mom thinks that he's kinda like her when she was our age. Normally, Brad doesn't show how smart he is unless Cassie, Alan, and I are being idiots, which is most of the time. Mom says we get it from Dad, and Cassie gets it from her dad, Tucker. We've known Cassie all our lives because our parents were friends in school, except for Cassie's mom, Valerie.

Ya see, Dad and Mrs. Foley didn't get along too well in school. Also, Mrs. Foley was a ghost hunter, and she was mostly after Dad. That all changed when Dad saved her from Walker. Dad put her in an alley while he fought with the ghost. It didn't go too well. Dad got knocked out and changed back to Danny Fenton. Valerie saw that and ran out to stop Walker. She did and later approached Dad about his ghost-side. He told her, and she decided to help Dad with the ghosts. But, Cassie's just your normal, African-American techno-geek with style. She's the best of two worlds: She has her dad's love (and understanding) of technology and her mom's fashion sense. Okay, maybe not-so-normal.

Anyway, when Alan and I first told Cassie and Brad about our ghost-sides, they laughed at us. Alan thinks we shouldn't have told them on April fool's day. Cassie told me later that she had gone home and told her parents. Mr. Foley laughed and told her we weren't lying, but Mrs. Foley just started loading poor Cassie with her old ghost-fighting stuff. Cassie, after telling me she believed us, made some changes to the ghost-stuff and helped us with _some_ of the ghosts. But Brad wanted proof before he would believe us. Alan and I tried to 'Phase Phantom' for him, but it wouldn't work. Then, one day, Brad was 'attacked' by the Box Ghost. I saw them, showed Alan, and immediately yelled, "Phase Phantom!" with him. We transformed into our ghost-sides, Alan and Alex Phantom. Alan looked exactly like Dad, only with glowing yellow eyes instead of green, and, of course, where Dad's outfit had a white _D_ with a _P_ inside it, both of ours have a white _A_ with a _P_ above the little cross-thingy on the _A_. I looked like Dad, too, except my white hair went down to the middle of my back (like normal) in a dip-cut and my outfit was a black spaghetti-strap, belly-button shirt with silver fingerless gloves, a black mini skirt with a silver yoke, and silver shin-high boots. Okay, maybe I don't look like my dad, but I do have the glowing green eyes like him. We quickly got rid of the Box Ghost and changed back to our human sides, Alan and Alex Fenton. Brad instantly believed us. Cassie and Brad have helped us ever since.

Back to our phone call. We called Cassie first. "Cass," Alan said, "I need you and Brad to meet us in the park."

"When, why, who's calling Brad, and is it because of ghosts?" she asked. Those were all the normal questions.

"In order:" I replied, "in half an hour, because of what our mom told us, we will, and half-way."

"It's a _halfa?_"

"_It's our dad_," Alan said.

"Sorry to say it, but your dad's dead."

"Just, hear us out at the park."

" 'Kay, 'bye!" She hung up. I dialed Brad's number.

"Brad here," he answered.

"Brad, meet us in the park in a half hour," I said.

"It's important," Alan finished.

"Be there soon." He hung up. We put away the phone and each looked in a mirror.

I was wearing my normal outfit. I had on baggy blue jeans, red sneakers, a white cap-sleeved, belly-button shirt that said, "Guns don't kill ghosts, _I_ kill ghosts," in red, and red thumb-hole sleeves that went up past my elbow. My half-messy, half-straight black hair was down in its normal dip-cut fashion down to the middle of my back, my sky blue eyes shining, and my light red eyeshadow and lipstick was on perfectly.

Alan was also in his normal clothes. He had on baggy black jeans, blue sneakers, and a white long-sleeved, baggy shirt that said, "I hunt ghosts, not idiots," in blue. His messy black hair was, as always, sticking up all over, his dark amethyst eyes shining as well. He yelled to Mom, "We're going to the park!"

"Be back by dinner!" Mom yelled back as we went outside. I _love_ spring break! We were at the park in a few minutes. There were about ten minutes left 'til Brad and Cassie would get there. I sat down at our normal bench in the middle of the park and thought of Mom's favorite hiding places, and Alan sat next to me.

"We've already looked in the kitchen's top-left cupboard—," Alan said. Twin thing, we think the same thing at the same time.

"Yeah," I said, smiling, "and we ate all the cookies we found there."

"—the dining room hutch's middle-middle drawer—"

"Our birthday present, a new DVD for each of us."

"—the loose floorboard in the living room."

"A few pieces of pretty antique jewelry in a shoe box."

"—_and_ the attic's dresser!"

"Completely empty. Grrr!" I growled.

"So, it has to be in Mom's room."

"Probably that closet where she keeps all the stuff from before Dad died. We need Cassie and Brad to be diversions, so we can sneak in—"

"—and look through the closet for that letter!"

Brad and Cassie came walking over to us. Alan quickly explained, "Mom told us what really happened to Dad," as they sat down. "Dad was blackmailed into going with Vlad Masters, his archenemy."

"How was he blackmailed?" Cassie asked.

"Vlad was going to kill me if Dad didn't go with him," I said.

"Harsh," my friends said.

"Yeah," Alan took over, "that was on our first birthday. Dad wrote to Mom for two years, each day, every day. His last letter—according to Mom—said that he couldn't take the torture anymore. Mom said he killed himself."

"What do you want us to do?" Brad asked, ready and willing.

"Our mission," I said, "is to find that letter. Mom has it somewhere in her closet."

"How do you know that?" Cassie asked.

"It's the only place we haven't checked," Alan answered. "Brad, you run interference." He nodded.

"Cassie," I continued, "you are the look-out."

"Aye, aye, cap'ns," Cass said.

"We'll find the letter," I finished. "Get it?"

"Got it," the two said.

"Good," Alan finished. "Let's go!" We all headed to our house.

"Mrs. Fenton!" Brad said when he saw Mom. "I have a question!" Cassie, Alan, and I went inside. Alan and I ran to Mom's room. Cassie positioned herself in the "look-out spot". I opened the closet, and we rummaged through it. Alan soon found a box full of letters.

"Jackpot!" we whispered. Cassie ran into the room.

"Got it?" we nodded. "Good! Brad can't hold your mom much longer!" Alan grabbed the box, and we ran into our room (yes, I share a room with my older twin brother). Brad came in a few minutes later.

"Did it work?" he asked. Alan held up the box. "Great! Let's look through them."

8888888888888

Two hours later.

"Found it!" I nearly screamed. We had been reading every single letter from my dad. This was the last letter. I read it aloud to my friends and twin brother.

_Dearest Samantha,_

_I hope you, Alan, and Alex are very happy. I wish you three only the best for the rest of your lives. My love for you will never die, no matter what happens to me._

_Sammy, you know how much I love you. You are the one thing, apart from the twins, that has kept me going for these past two years. I know you will take great care of the kids. Tell them about me, about my powers and the Ghost-Zone. Maybe one day I will see her as my _spirit_ wanders._

_I know you are probably wondering why I am acting, er, writing like this. Vlad's pushed me too far. My _other side_ is starting to take over. I have no choice. Someone is going to die, other than _me. I_ will miss you, Sam, as well as Alan, Alex, Tuck, and Val. Say good-bye to them for _me_. But remember, _I_ will be here, no matter what._

_Love forever,_

_Daniel_ Fenton

"Guys," I said. My friends and Alan looked at me. We were all crying after reading that. "This letter—"

"—we think there's a secret message in it," Alan finished.

"What?" Cassie and Brad asked.

"I—I'm not sure," I said quietly.

8888888888888

A/N: Okay! Anyone have an idea of what the message is? I'll give you a prize of your choice if you're right! Luv y'all!


	2. Inside Info

A/N: Okay! I'm soooooooooo happy! 13 reviews! YAY! I'm gonna take some time out of my schedule to thank you all! But first, this story _actually_ takes place _21_ years after the TV series. Sorry 'bout that.

And now, REVIEW RESPONSES!

**purrbaby101:** keep working on figuring out the message! You'll get there! Thanx!

**Ghoster14:** thanx! You're getting close, keep working at it! Thanx again!

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: **just to let you know, the first chappy was _supposed_ to be rushed. The book is from a hyper twin's POV, so she just gives you what you _need_ to know. She'll give more detail later. I am having fun writing it, I just like to hurry to the plot sometimes.

**Jackelyn:** sorry, but you missed it a little bit. Keep working on it; you'll bet there!

**Anomaly25: **thanx! Interesting concept. You're really close, but no cigar. They probably will meet up with him, but you'll have to keep reading to see if Danny's still alive! 

**Kkwy:** not quite. This chappy should help you figure it out, though.

**Unlikely-to-bear-it: **that _is_ the main part in the letter, but that's not all that it is. Keep trying! I was hoping someone would comment on the OC's! Thanx! I was trying to make him sound hot, I'm glad it worked! Lol. Some of my friends agree with you on that. Cool. I unconsciously created a character that is like a real person. Neat! HERE'S YOUR POST!

**wishing for rain: **ohhhh, you're really, _really _close. Keep trying!

**shepyt: **interesting concept. It _could_ be, but it's not. It _is_ to help the kids save Danny (just wait 'til you see where he is ;)! ) The prize would be either a character in one of my books (btw: check them out!), a preview of upcoming chappies in any of them, OR I could dedicate a chappy to you.

**Via: **that has _everything_ to do with it! Trust me, it was _not_ an error. Thanx, and I continued!

**Cheerin4danny:** thanx! Neither can I! Lol. Is this soon enough?

**teengirl27: **not quite, but those are the most important words in the letter! Thanx!

**Anom: **almost, but not quite! Once again, those _are_ the most important words in the letter! Keep trying.

**konijnemans: **you're getting there! Keep working on it!

Cool! It took two pages just to answer reviews! You guys made me sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo happy today! Thanx! Now, onto the story!

8888888888888

"What do you mean, 'you're not sure'?" Cassie and Brad yelled at Alan and me.

I winced. Alan, being the older, over-protective, sometimes annoying, sometimes sweet, sometimes dense brother he is, put a comforting arm around me and said, "We don't know what it means yet," he grinned evilly, "but Mom does."

"But Mom doesn't know we saw all the stuff she tried to hide from us, snuck into her room, read this letter, _and_ know it said something secret," I pointed out.

"Jazz, Gramma, and the Foleys might know something," Alan said. "And Brad could check the Internet on whatever we find."

"Let's do it!" Cassie, Brad, and I said.

"Great, but, it's gonna have to wait 'til tomorrow."

"Why?" I whined.

"Because we missed dinner in here!"

8888888888888

Next day.

"Cassie, you and Brad check out your parents," I said. They nodded.

"We'll take Gramma and Aunt Jazz," Alan finished. "Get it?"

"Got it," Cassie and Brad said.

"Good," I said, "let's go!" We went in opposite directions, Cassie and Brad going one way and Alan and I going the other. Our first stop was Gramma Fenton. Grampa died around the same time as Dad did, so maybe we can find out what happened to Grampa. I asked Gramma, "What happened before Grampa died?"

"Well," she began, "before Jack died, the town was pretty quiet. No ghosts had attacked for a few years. Jack and I began to think more about how to get Danny back than ghosts. I thought Danny had been kid-napped, but Jack thought he had been blackmailed somehow into going with some rich, creepy, rich, evil, rich, dimwit. I didn't think he was right, though."

Alan and I stared at Gramma. Our jaws were hitting the floor. I couldn't believe it. Grampa was …_right?_ But, Mom said Grampa was too oblivious to be right! Oh, well.

"Jack said he had heard something coming from Wisconsin on his long-distance Fenton Phones. Danny had one on him when he left. Jack said he heard Danny say, 'I'll never join you, Plasmius!' Then, another voice, probably Plasmius's, said, 'You have no choice, Sonny! My minions will kill your family if you refuse.' I didn't believe Jack.

"Then, one day there was a huge attack on the town. Jack and I went to fight back. Two of the ghosts looked familiar. One was older, with black hair, red eyes, fangs, blue skin, and a white suit and cape. The other looked to be in his twenties, with snow white hair, glowing greenish-yellow eyes, and an all-black labsuit and cape."

Our jaws dropped even lower, if possible. We _knew_ the older one was Vlad Plasmius, but the younger one sounded like—no, that's impossible.

"Jack ran out to stop them, but they laughed. The younger one shot dark red ectoplasm at Jack. I hit him and went through his heart. The younger ghost laughed half-heartedly while the older one chuckled evilly. Jack died that day. The ghosts left soon after that. Does that answer your question?"

"Yes, Gramma," I said.

"Do you have any other questions?"

"No, Gramma," Alan said as we stood up to leave.

"Come visit anytime!"

8888888888888

Alan knocked on Aunt Jazz's door. She opened it and looked at us. "What are you two doing here?" she asked. She looked worried. Probably because last time we came over without warning her, it was because we were beat up from ghost-fighting.

Jazz found out about Dad's powers when an 18-wheeler almost ran him over after a rough battle with Skulker and Vlad. He had gotten knocked out after fighting three hours straight. He woke up in the hospital the next day to see Jazz hovering over him saying how she knew about him ever since Spectra attacked. So, she knows about us, too.

Last time, we had been fighting Walker, who said something like, "If I couldn't have the punk, I guess his kids will do!" before attacking us full-force. We won, barely. We had crawled to Jazz's house (it was closest). She cleaned us up and let us stay the night.

"It's not ghost-related!" I said. "Well, kinda."

"Well?" she asked.

"We wanna know what happened to Dad and Grampa," Alan answered. Jazz looked around to make sure no one was watching.

"Come in," she said. We did. "Sit down." We did. "What do you want to know?"

"We want to know what happened to Dad and Grampa Jack," I repeated.

"Why do you want to know that?"

"We think Mom lied about how Dad died," Alan said. I always knew he was a poet.

"Okay, then. Let me see… Danny and Sam got married when they were nineteen. They had been married for two years before you two were born. Danny and Valerie decided to do shifts ghost hunting since Valerie had to watch her kids, Cassie, and sometimes Tuck. They'd switch every week: one week Danny would do the first and third shifts, and Valerie would do the second and fourth shifts; the next week Val would do the first and third, and Danny would do the second and fourth.

"Then, Danny started seeing Vlad everywhere—in the sky, on a house, in the mirror, at work, in the TV, in his…yogurt…. We, that is, Val, Tuck, and I, thought the ghosts had finally gotten to him. We thought he was just paranoid. When Sam told us she had seen him, too, we realized they were telling the truth. The thing is, Danny saw him all the time and everywhere, but Sam only saw him once.

"One day, Sam called me, asking where Danny was. I told her I didn't know. It was a month before your first birthday. We split up and searched high and low for Danny. We found him a week later, curled into a fetal position on a bench in the middle of the park." Alan and I looked at each other, remembering all the late-night ghost-attacks in the park where we'd end up sleeping curled-up on that same bench….

We snapped our attention back to Jazz, who, since she was used to our twin-stuff, had stopped speaking and was waiting for us to listen to her. When she felt she had our full attention, she continued.

"When we went over to him, he kept muttering about Plasmius and a blackmailing plan. We thought he was either being paranoid again or speaking about a dream. We never thought it'd be real.

"Then, three weeks later, that plan went into action. Danny was taken, and the only people who heard from him afterwards were Sam and Vlad. Sam was terrified. She didn't leave home for two weeks after Danny was taken.

"Two years later, Sam got a letter saying that Danny was going to kill himself. She cried for months. You two are the only thing that gives her the will to live. I don't want to _think_ about what would happen if you two weren't here." Jazz was crying silently.

"Thanks for telling us about Dad, Jazz," I said. She nodded.

"Now," Alan said, "what can you tell us about Grampa?"

"Not much to tell," Jazz began, "but I'll try. After Danny left, Mom and Dad spent their time trying to get Danny back, seeing as the ghosts had left, too. Dad, showing a stroke of brilliance I never knew he had, really knew exactly what had happened to Danny. He tried to find a way to bring Danny back, but it never worked.

"Soon after Danny died, a ghost army attacked the town. Mom and Dad left to fight, but only Mom came back. Sorry, that's all I know about it."

"It's enough," Alan said.

"Wait! I can give you the day Dad died," Jazz said.

"When?" Alan and I asked at the same time. Twin-thing.

"It was on May 13, 2015."

I tugged on Alan's sleeve as we went outside.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"That date sounds familiar," I said. "I think I've seen it somewhere recently…."

"Let's check with Cassie and Brad."

8888888888888

Our room, a 1/2 hour later.

I had pulled out the letters and started looking through them. Brad soon joined me.

"So," Cassie said as I reread a letter, "what did you guys get?"

"Grampa died on May 13, same year as Dad," Alan answered.

Brad and I, who were looking at the last letter Dad wrote, gasped.

"Hey, Alan," Brad said, "it wasn't just the same _year_ as Mr. Fenton—"

"It was the same _day_," I finished.

8888888888888

A/N: Think you can figure out the message now? Luv y'all! 'Bye!


	3. The New Plasmiuses

A/N: Okay! No one has _completely_ figured out the secret message yet. I really hope I didn't make it _that_ hard, lol. Oh, well. So, I'm giving more backup info in this chappy. By the way: Who was the ghost that killed Jack? Hopefully, you can figure out that and the secret message after reading this chappy. Also, I'll get the fourth chappy out as soon as I think of an ending for it.

And now, back by author's demand, REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Liaranne: **Thanx! Where might I take it exactly, coz I'm not that sure? Lol. Please, do tell me if it's confusing! I want to make it even more confusing! Lol. Thanx again!

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: **Thanx. Here's more!

**Unlikely-to-bear-it: **That's how I describe MY brotherS, too. Lol. THANX! HERE'S MORE! Lol. That was what I was going for. Ya see, Alan is more like Danny, but Alex is more like Sam. (Their grades prove that. Lol.) I do, too! So, his son should be, too, dontcha know? Once again, HERE'S MORE!

**purrbaby101: **Keep trying, you'll get it after this chappy and the next (hopefully). I'm going, I'm going! Thanx!

Anyone else who might review before I post this: Thanx! You made my day!

8888888888888

"I can't believe it!" Alan said the next day. "Dad _knew_ Grampa was gonna die!"

"Duh!" I replied. "The letter said, 'Someone is going to die, other than _me_,' by the way, how close are we to finding out what Dad _really_ meant?"

"Farther than when we started." Alan wasn't very happy with how this was going, and neither was I. Cassie and Brad could tell we were angry and kept a small distance away from us, especially with that eye-beam power we just got. It still shoots off in human-mode.

"What about that ghost that killed Grampa?" I asked. "Didn't it sound kinda like—"

"No!" Alan said. "That's just impossible."

"Right, but we _should_ check out that ghost."

"I'll do it!" Brad said as he and Cassie ran up to us.

"Maybe you two should check the Ghost Zone?" Cassie suggested. "Maybe you'll find your dad!"

"Yeah!" I said.

"I doubt it," Alan replied angrily. He gets ticked real easily.

"Well, let's just try the internet," Brad said, "then, later on, you two can check the Ghost Zone." At Alan's glare, he added, "Just to see."

"Fine," Alan said.

8888888888888

Later in our room.

"Find anything yet?" Alan and I asked Brad. He shook his head.

"All I've found is that this ghost has been terrorizing towns for the past few years," Brad said.

"How many years?" Cassie asked.

"Get this, it's been _eleven_ _years_ since he was first sighted. The first sighting was in Amity Park, on _May 13, 2015_."

"A lot happened that day," I stated.

"Hey," Alan said. He had that look in his eye that said, _hello brilliant idea!_ "Check what all happened that day!"

"O-kay," Brad said. Within a few minutes, he yelled out, "Whoa! I think we're onto something!" When we came over, he read some sections from the site for us.

"Global ghost attacks, multiple deaths, several disappearances, tons of crime sprees, jails destroyed, and, get this, two self-appointed rulers behind everything."

"All that because of _two people?_" I said.

"Yeah, apparently," Cassie and Alan replied.

"Check this out!" Brad said. "Those rulers gave their names and a speech. One said he was Vlad Plasmius—"

"Knew it!" I said.

"The other?" Alan asked.

"I'm looking for it!" Brad answered. "Vlad gave a loooooong speech about taking over the world. Something about, 'now that I've teamed up with my partner, we shall rule ghosts _and_ humans!' Ah, here's what the other one said, 'I used to care about all those people we're killing. I used to want to protect them. What did they give me in return? Nothing. They even went so far as to try to kill me, even though I'm already dead, kinda.

" 'When I first met Vlad, I thought I'd never be like him. I was blinded by my stupid, idiotic morals. I felt life was more important than power. I can see how wrong I was now.

" 'When Vlad offered me this position at first, I refused. Over time I developed a real split-personality. One side didn't want to join, the other side did. One side chose life, the other chose power. In order for one to rule, the other had to be killed. The side that wanted life would never, _could_ never kill someone. That side was murdered by the power-side. The result, _moi_.

" 'After taking over, Vlad and I decided to have some fun. We set free all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone. We destroyed the jails. We killed as many as we could. May 13, 2015, ah, I _love_ that day, will go down in history as the day ghosts overtook the world! We will be infamous! No one will be able to stop us! We will rule both worlds and species, for we are the only of our kind!

" 'So, to all those who knew me before, all those who mocked or ridiculed me, all those who hunted me, all those who wanted me dead, oh, how the tables have turned! My initials may not have changed, but I sure have! All of you will live to regret the days when you tortured me! Oh, wait, I forgot! You won't live! You know why? Because you went against me! You will be the first to go! You lost your lives the day you went against me without giving me a chance, without giving me the benefit of the doubt, without even getting my name right! So now, you will all perish because you despised me. For I am now a Plasmius!' That's all he said."

I was thunder-struck. Alan was mouthing wordlessly. There's no way, _no way_ it could be who we think it is, but all the evidence points that way.

"This is terrible," Cassie said. Alan and I looked at her. She was reading over Brad's shoulder.

"What?" I asked, somewhat amazed my voice-box was working.

"Those two Plasmiuses are hoping the younger one's kids convert to being Plasmiuses, too!"

"That's…bad," Alan said quietly.

"We've gotta find those kids and keep them from doing that!" Cassie said.

"Guys, it gets worse!" Brad said. "The Plasmiuses are still at large, even after eleven years!" I gasped.

"Do you know where they are?" Alan asked. We were thinking the same thing.

"Yeah…" Brad answered.

"Where?" I croaked.

"In a town just outside Amity Park," Cassie replied.

8888888888888

A/N: Dun, dun, dun! Looks like they're heading for trouble!

**Contest: Who is this new Plasmius? Why are the twins so worried? What's the secret message? (Why am I asking you? I already know! ) You'll get a prize of your choice (dedicated chappy, preview of a chappy in any book, an OC in any book, or a deleted scene from this book) if you get it right! Keep reading! Luv y'all!**


	4. The Next Letter

A/N: Okay, here's the next chappy!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**shepyt: **maybe…or maybe not. Who knows? Oh, yeah, I do!

**Dark Fairy: **maybe. Keep reading!

**cakreut12 (x3): **1st one: not really…I did update! 2nd one: kinda… maybe… 3rd one: yes! you pretty much nailed it! What prize would you like? **_(there's a dedicated chappy, an OC in any of my books (you pick), a preview of any book (once again, you pick), OR a deleted chappy (from this book))_**

**Taz: **THANX FOR NOT LOOKING! Lol. Not quite, sry. (btw: DGG by the way, Danny's-Ghostly-Girl, also it's a little bit late for the spells and some contests/polls in that book)

**konijnemans: **yes! What prize do you want? (Check the response to cakreut12)

8888888888888

"Just outside Amity Park!" I gulped. Brad and Cassie had gone home, so Alan and I were going over what _we_ knew.

"Maybe we _should_ check the Ghost Zone," Alan said. "Maybe Dad _is_ in there. We could ask him for help."

"Mr. I-Won't-Change-My-Mind-Ever actually _changed his mind?_ I…I'm speechless!" I laughed hysterically.

"If you're speechless, then SHUT-UP!" Alan yelled.

"Maybe we could ask him for help…" I stared into space.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Alan asked. I came back down to earth.

"Nothing." That's when it hit me. "That box, the outside was bigger than the inside!" Ha, I can be smart, too! So, there, Brad!

"What box?" Alan asked stupidly. Why does he have to be an idiot when I'm onto something? "Besides, most boxes _are_ bigger on the outside than the inside."

"I know that! And, I was talking about the box of letters, you dolt!" I said angrily. "I think it had a secret compartment!"

"Oh!" _Now_ he gets it! "Really? Let's check it out!"

"Uh, I put it back." He glared at me. "Mom would have noticed if I hadn't! She was about to open the closet that day!"

"You distract her; I'll get it."

8888888888888

"Hey, Mom?" I said cautiously. Ten minutes, I can hold her for ten minutes.

"Yeah, Alex?" she said.

"How do you make that Caesar Salad you made the other day?" We're both Vegetarians. Alan, however, is a carnivore like Dad and Mr. Foley.

"Simple, Hun," she said. She led me to the kitchen. Perfect! She's gonna show me! Alan will have gotten the box, opened the compartment, read whatever's inside it, and put it away before Mom and I are done. Now, to wait.

8888888888888

1/2 hour later.

"There ya go!" Mom said happily. "A perfect Caesar Salad!"

"Thanks, Mom!" I said. I ran to our room. Alan had a paper in his hands; the box was gone, as suspected. "_So?_" I asked anxiously.

"Quoth the Potter, 'Mischief Managed'," he replied.

"Great!" I sat down next to him. "So, what does the note say?" He handed it to me. I read it.

_Sam (or Alex and Alan, if they ever find this),_

_I'm doing fine, don't worry! It's not like they're trying to kill me here, or anything! How are you, all three of you? I wish I could see you again, especially the twins. What do they look like? Do they fight ghosts? Do they have the same interests as me? Like, fighting ghosts? Ugh, I'm sounding like my parents again._

_That reminds me, I saw Dad the other day. Mind telling me what happened to him? Is Mom okay? And, how are Jazz, Tuck, and Val? Do they miss _me?

_Well, I've gotta get back to practise. I can't believe _I _actually have _fans!_ Anyway, you _know_ how Ember can be. Hope to see you soon._

_Danny _F.

"He was hinting something again," I said.

"That's nothing," Alan replied. "Check the date!" I did so and gasped.

"B—but that would mean that—?"

"Yeah."

"Then Dad is—?"

"Yep."

"And the ghost—?"

"Probably."

"Then we need to—!"

"NO! We're not going to!"

"Why?"

"We'll check, but if he _is_ there, then there's nothing we can do to help him."

"But he said—!"

"I _know_ what he said, but it's not going to happen!" He noticed I was sad. "I'm sorry, Alex, but it won't work." He walked away after putting the letter down on my desk after grabbing it from me.

_If we're right_, I thought, _then Dad might be in trouble! Especially if those Plasmiuses find him. But, if he's with who he mentioned, he might be safe there! And what about the Plasmiuses? This is getting too confusing._

I looked back at the letter. I reread the date at the top. _May 13, 2025_.

8888888888888

Later in our room.

"So, we're gonna check in there for Dad?" I asked Alan.

"Yeah, but let's do it tomorrow," he said.

"Why?"

"Because, if we get lost in there, and no one's around, no one would know where we were, but, if we do it tomorrow, Cassie and Brad can tell Mom if we're lost."

"Oh, alright."

"Get some sleep, we'll need it for tomorrow. I can't believe we're actually going to go through with this. Just, go to bed, Alex." Alan did so.

" 'Kay," I said, and followed suit.

8888888888888

A/N: Oh, boy! Where are the twins going? What horrors will the twins face there? What did the new letter mean? Will they find Danny, or some enemies? What kind of questions are these? Why am I asking you when I could be writing the next part? I'd better go! Stay tuned to find out the answers!


	5. Into the Ghost Zone

A/N: Okay! New chappy! And, a mystery person comes in! Who will be able to guess who he is? I'm going to do some review responses now!

REVIEW RESPONSES:

**Divagurl277:** thanx! I will! Here's an update!

**Anomaly25: **yes! And the reason he joined was…wait! I'm not gonna give it away! Keep watching…er, reading! You're right, so… pick one:

**1. Dedicated chapter (in this book), 2. An OC in any of my books (just tell me which, I'll fit ya in somehow), 3. A preview of what's gonna happen in any of my books (again, just tell me which), OR 4. A deleted chappy from this book!** Pick one and send it in a review!

**Unlikely-to-bear-it: **wrong? No, you're right! Er, pretty much. You can pick a prize! (Check above review response for them, (in bold) I don't wanta write them out again! Lol.) To Derek: suuuuuuuuuuure, you're not. Just wait, you'll see. _My_ brothers said the same thing, and now, if I go out on a date, they personally make sure the guy doesn't get past the _door_ without going through 20,000,000 questions. So, just wait, juuuuuuust wait… Back to Unlikely-to-bear-it: (btw: LOVE the name! I'm like that when waiting for someone's new chappy!) I posted! And thanx! 2nd review: YESSSSS! My precioussssssss… Uh, sorry! I'm a Lord of the Rings fanatic, it slipped. Lol. I posted already! He's acting like mine, too. That's kinda how I wanted it, to sound like Ryan. Lol. It _really_ creeped me out when one of my friends told me he was hott…shudders. Really? Cool. I enjoy scaring people, it's fun! Thanx, I did, and I ENJOY MAKING CONFUSING CODES! MWUHAHAHAHA! Sorry, I get a little weird sometimes. Too much going on up here… what's that sound? It's like…crickets, or something. Oh, well. Anyway, this was a really looooooong review response! Keep reading!

**purrbaby101: **yes! Yes, there was a code, but you got the first one, sooooo… you get a prize! For the list of prizes, check my response to Anomaly25's review, I listed them there (in bold). Pick one! You keep reading, I'll keep writing! I can't promise more right now, seeing as my mind is… let me check… goes inside mind Hello? Anyone there? crickets chirping Guess not…

**cakreut12: **Okay! First off, congrats! Second off, an OC is an original character. Just send a description (name, clothes they wear, gender, ghost, halfa, or human, age, etc.) of what you want your character to look like and I'll put it in in a few chapters. I'm posting! Here you go!

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: **yeah, mean old Plasmius!  How dare he do that to poor Danny? Well, we'll find out later! Er, um, you will, 'cause I already know…I think… 2nd review: Yes! Refer to the response to Anomaly25 for the prizes (in bold)!

**emma: **thanx! I updated! Yay!

**katesnotes: **thanx! Yay! You got it, too! Check the response to Anomaly25 and read the bold for the prizes you can pick from! The second part, though, nope! He just made one of the letters formal and the other was more casual. Good luck with your CSI dreams! You're right! YAY!

**konijnemans: **I'm getting better at remembering your name now! Lol. Yay! Don't worry, I want total world domination, too! Want to take over together? It would be fuuuuuun… How about an OC? Just tell me which book and give me a description of your character! Here's a new chappy!

8888888888888

"L—Let's run through the list again, okay?" Alan asked. We were about to go into the Ghost Zone.

"But we've gone through it _twelve times_ already!" I said angrily. He was being a big chicken about going in. I was really, _really_ mad, but my anger melted when I saw the scared look on his face. It was because of what happened the first time we went in there…

FLASHBACK, Regular POV!

"Let's go!" Alex said happily. She and Alan were about to go into the Ghost Zone for the first time. "I've got the map, let's go!" The ten-year-old hopped up and down excitedly.

"Okay!" her twin brother Alan 'phased phantom.' She did, too, and followed him into the glowing green portal.

Alan and Alex looked around in amazement. "Whoa…" they both said. Alex looked at the map. "According to this, we're near Skulker's lair. I wonder where he is…"

"Behind you, Ghost Girl," said the metallic villain. He grabbed Alex and picked her up. She screamed, **_loudly_**. Alan screamed, too.

"ALEX!" he screamed as he flew at Skulker. "Lay off the little sister!" he yelled as he attacked. Before he could get Alex, though, Skulker's arm beeped. He looked down at the screen and read it aloud.

" 'Go to the library, check out several books on purple-backed gorilla.' _AGAIN!_" Alex screamed as Skulker took off, still holding her. She accidentally turned back into human-mode as Skulker dropped her.

"_ALEX!_" Alan screamed again, positioning himself to catch her.

After falling for what seemed like forever, Alex landed in Alan's arms. She hugged him tightly and sobbed, "I wanna go home! I wanna go home!"

END FLASHBACK, Alex's POV!

That was scary. But, I'm four years older now! I'm in complete control of my powers (most of the time) and well-prepared for this.

"Okay," I said, "we'll go over the list _again_."

"Thank you," Alan said. Cassie and Brad stepped forward.

"Ghost Zone map?" Cassie asked.

"Check!" I said, holding it up.

"Fenton Ghost Fisher?" Brad questioned.

"Got it," Alan said, tucking the item away.

"Fenton Utility Belts?" Cassie again.

"Yeah," we both answered, adjusting them on our waists.

"Fenton thermoses?" Brad took over.

"Yep," we answered, strapping them on our backs.

"Fenton Ghost Peeler?" Cassie.

"Sí," I said.

"Fenton Bazooka?" Brad.

"Oui, oui," Alan replied.

"Jack-A-Nine-Tales?" back to Cassie.

"Double check," we answered.

"Fenton Machete?" Brad again.

"Yepper," I said.

"Ghost Grappler?" Cassie took over.

"Uh-huh," Alan answered.

"Cameras?" Brad asked.

"Yes," we replied.

"Fenton Phones?" Cassie once more.

"Yerp," we said.

"Fenton Daggers?" Brad joked.

"Ye—wait, I don't have those!" Alan screamed. He ran around the lab, saying, "_Told_ you this'd be a good idea! I can't believe I forgot the Fenton Daggers!"

I laughed. There's the dense part of my brother. I grabbed the back of his shirt. "Cool down, Hot Shot," I teased, "there's no such thing as the Fenton Daggers. Brad made them up."

"Dude, I had to, it was wide open!" Brad said.

"Fine," Alan replied. "I guess we're ready to go, then…" He was stalling, I could tell.

"Okay!" I said happily. "Let's go—"

"Kids," Mom yelled to us, "lunch time!"

Alan let out his breath. He was relieved. I, however, was enraged. "—upstairs and eat," I finished angrily. We marched upstairs, but I turned around on the steps and looked back at the portal. I saw, and I'm amazed at this, but, I saw Dad! He had a guitar, looking like he was about to play. He was staring right at the steps, almost like he knew I was there! Then, Ember walked up to him and started talking to him. He smiled, then turned and walked back away from me.

8888888888888

"Now eat!" Mom said. "_All_ of it." She looked hard at me.

"I don't finish _one time_," I said, "and you think it's a constant!"

"You sound like Jazz," Mom said. I shuddered. "By the way," she continued, "take off the Fenton Utility Belts at the table."

"What?" Alan and I said. "You're not even facing us!"

"I'm a mom," Mom said, "I have eyes on the back of my head." She paused and looked at us. "Scratch that. I'm a mom of _twins_, I know, hear, and see _everything_. I've had plenty of practice with you two and Danny. Oh, and next time, when you look through my closet, might I suggest putting things back where you found them?"

Alan and I gaped at Mom. She knew all along. She knew we knew. I can't believe it. I never expected that from Mom!

She turned to Cassie and Brad, "And if those two get lost in the Ghost Zone, tell me, and we'll go in the Specter Speeder."

"Why can't we go alone?" Cassie asked. She's used to machinery of all kinds.

" 'Cause I've got the keys!" Mom said, shaking the keys in front of us. "Have fun, kids, and if you see Danny, tell him I said hi!"

We finished our food and went back downstairs. I tried to tell hem what I had seen before going upstairs.

"—And he was holding a guitar!" I said. "Then, Ember came up behind him and started talking to him!"

"Let's go in before you make us all delusional," Alan said. We flew into the Ghost Zone.

I looked at the map. "Let's see…we're close to Walker's prison. We need to steer clear of the red zone—"

"Nothing but fresh fruit and granola bars in the red zone!" Alan said.

"Look out for Klemper's Realm, too. Fright Knight's lair is over there, and Skulker's is over there. Let's go see Skulker!"

"What?" Alan asked. "But, Skulker's our enemy!"

"No, we made peace with him last time we were here. Let's go!" We flew over to Skulker's lair. "Hello? Skulker? Where are you?"

"Well, no one's home, let's go!" Alan said, grabbing my arm.

"Alan? Alex?" Skulker asked as he came up to us. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for Dad. Have you seen him?" I asked.

"No? Too bad. We'll just be going now," Alan said quickly.

"Wait," Skulker said, "I _have_ seen Danny recently. Do you two know where Ember's band practices?" We shook our heads. After getting quick directions from Skulker, he said, "Go there. That's the only place besides his room where Danny would be. That's probably where you'll find Danny."

"Thanks, Skulker!" I said as we turned to leave.

"Say hi to him for me?" Skulker asked.

"We will!"

8888888888888

Ember's practice place, ten minutes later.

I pushed open the door and looked in. It was empty. Alan and I walked in cautiously.

"Is anybody here?" I asked.

"Doesn't look like it," Alan said. He was feeling braver now, or at least he's _acting_ braver.

"Hey, who are you two?" someone asked. We couldn't see him, but I could tell it was a guy from the voice.

"Alan Phantom," Alan said.

"I'm Alex Phantom," I said. "We're twins; he's older."

"Are you two halfas?" the voice asked.

"Yeah…" I said slowly.

"Are you related to Danny "Phantom" Fenton?" the voice asked quietly.

"Yeah," Alan repeated suspiciously, "He's our dad. Why are you asking?"

"I—I know him pretty well…"

"Who are you?" I asked.

He stepped into the light. Alan and I gasped. "By the sound of it, I think you know who I am…"

8888888888888

A/N: Yay! They met—wait, I'm not going to tell you! You have to figure it out before next chappy, where I reveal his identity. Whoever figures it out gets a prize of his/her choice! Luv y'all! Bye!


	6. BringYourKidsToWorkDay:Ghost ZoneStyle

A/N: Okay, I'm baaaaack! Sorry for the wait, but I had a small problem with the middle and ending of the chappy. As for the ending of the last chappy, I promised those who guessed the right answer a prize of their chose, and I keep my promises (most of the time lol). The answer was pretty obvious, as Unlikely-to-bear-it and Mikaphantom pointed out to me (thanks y'all!) Yes, it was Danny. Those who win will need to come back up here to check the following list of prizes to chose from (don't be greedy, you only get one! And sorry, but I can't offer world domination…wah…)

**1. Deleted scene from this book, 2. OC (original character) in one of any of my books (you chose), 3. Preview of any of my books (that aren't finished and including GAG. Once again, you chose), OR 4. A devoted chappy in this book (yea, that one kinda stinks, I think…)**

Review Responses:

**cakreut12: **yay! Now I can fit you in in the next chappy when they go back to school! By the way, you got it right again! It was Danny! If you want, you could pick another prize! I updated! Go me!

**Via: **here's what happened! Who's 'him'? I think I know, and if I'm right, you won a prize. I wrote!

**Unlikely-to-bear-it: **sorry if I made it so obvious that it seemed that he was not the answer. , I'll fit you in next chappy! They'll be back at school. I posted. To Derek: I knew it. My brothers are _all_ like that, unfortunately for me…. Anyway, you're sister will get very mad at you later, but that won't stop you (at least, it didn't stop any of my brothers…grrr…) To Unlikely: Don't worry, you get used to it after a while and it doesn't bother you (as much…) But that's just me speaking from experience… I posted!

**purrbaby101: **thanks! I'll send you the deleted chappy in a few days (it will tie into something they talk about in this, but you'll get the full story of it) Sorry, it was Danny. Thanks again, and I did!

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: **thank you! And, congrats! Just tell me the name and whether the character is human or halfa, I'll do the rest. It's not that hard…I think… I know! I liked that part, too! What's ROTFL or RTOFL? Anyway, I posted! Yay ME!

**shepyt: **Yes, it is! Pick a prize! Yay!

**Mikaphantom: **yes, I am cruel. It is Danny, and I _know_ I made it obvious. You get a prize!

**konijnemans: **too bad, you're gonna have to. I'll probably be able to fit you in in GAG. I might've lost mine, too, though… It kinda is.

**Cheerin4danny: **yep. He didn't leave his kids because of _that_, though. I did.

**Anomaly25: **thanks! Yep! That means you get a prize! Yay! Pick from the bold print above! Neither can I! Okay! Um… now you get another prize, so… I'll need to find a way to get the deleted scene to you. The scene is somewhat mentioned in this chappy, but you'll get the full picture.

**Divagurl1277: **thanks! It is, so you won a prize! Pick from the bold print. Thanks again!

**Hallie: **It is! You get a prize! Yay you! (and Danny!)

**longbca: **I did, thanks!

**FOPFAN: **yes, I did, sadly. It is part of the plot, but you'll see him more later. Yes, we will (me included).

8888888888888

I heard Brad and Cassie gasp over the Fenton Phones. I was goggling at the person in front of us. I was really, _really_ surprised.

"B—but you died _years_ ago!" Apparently, Alan was surprised, too.

"…Dad?" I gasped. It definitely looked like him. The messy white hair and glowing green eyes were a dead give-away. But, his clothes were different. He was wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt with a blue flame in the middle. He also had on a pair of black pants with blue flames going down the sides. Let's just say, he looked almost on fire! The shade of blue looked rather familiar…

"But you died _YEARS AGO_!" Alan repeated. That was his way of showing shock.

Dad chuckled. "Yes, I did. In case you haven't noticed, this is the _Ghost Zone_; I'm a ghost, and I have been for eleven years." He waved a hand around him, "Not quite Happy Land, but it's my new home." He sighed, "But I wish it wasn't."

"It's okay,…Dad," I said, trying out the weird (to me) word.

"Is Sam okay?" Dad asked. He was worried, I could tell.

"Yeah. She says hi," Alan said.

"So does Skulker," I added.

"Skulker? Huh, I'll have to pay him a visit again," Dad said. "But, I wouldn't want a repeat of the last time I lost to him at cards… Uh, that is…"

"Never mind," I said quickly.

"Oh, Alex, Alan," Dad said, almost crying, "I haven't seen you two for thirteen years! Alex,… you look just like Sam!"

I looked down. I had accidentally gone back into human-mode.

"Alan, you look…like…_me_," Dad said, mildly amused. Alan, however, jumped back, lost control of his powers, and fell to the ground in human-mode. Dad laughed, "You act like me, too."

I joined in. "That's nothing! You should've seen what happened earlier when Brad said—"

"Shut it!" Alan said angrily.

"Who's Brad?" Dad asked, turning to me and also angry. "Does Sam know about him? Is there something we should know about?"

"Chill, Dad," I said, "Brad's one of our best friends. He moved in when we were seven." I saw Dad visibly relax.

"How are Tuck, Val, and Jazz?" he asked.

"They're fine Dad."

"What happened to Jack?"

"He was killed by a ghost," Alan began.

"And not just any ghost," I continued, "by a Plasmius, on the same day you died."

"I thought so," Dad said, immediately followed by a loud, "WHAT?" He turned to me, "What do you mean, '_a_ Plasmius'? Don't you mean, '_Vlad_ Plasmius?"

"I wish she did," Alan said. "Dad, Vlad 'convinced' someone else into becoming a Plasmius—"

"You don't have to hide it from me," Dad interrupted, "I know who the new Plasmius is. It's my ghost-side, isn't it?" We nodded. "Good work figuring out what those hints meant, you two. Ember heard Sam say you guys were close to figuring it out."

"Ember?" Alan asked. "As in Ember—"

"McLane, yes," Dad said. "I'm lead guitarist in her band now. She and I take turns singing and playing. She calls me—"

"PHANTOM!" Ember's voice rang out. "Where are you? We've got practice!"

"Comin', McLane!" Dad yelled back. "Want to come to practice?"

Alan and I shared a look that said, "Bring Your Kids To Work Day, Ghost Zone-style". "Yeah!" we said together.

8888888888888

At Practice.

"You're late, Phantom," Ember said when we arrived. "Who are they?"

He introduced us, "Everyone, these are Alan and Alexandra, er, Alex, Fenton/Phantom. They are my kids, so _leave 'em alone!_" he said, narrowing his eyes threateningly at the guys in the band.

"Hey," Ember said, "so these are the two we've heard so much about!" She turned to us, "Your old man won't _shut up_ about you two. It's always, 'Alex got an A on this!' or 'Alan caught that ghost!' He drives us _crazy!_ You're _so_ lucky you don't have to put up with him!"

"No," I said, "I've got to put up with _Alan_, he's just like Dad." Ember laughed.

"Ember McLane," she said, "you can jam with us anytime."

"Cool!" I said. "I _love_ playing guitar!"

"Great!"

"Are we gonna practice or not?" Dad asked.

"Yeah," Ember answered, "let's jam!"

_Yeah! Ohh-ooohhh! _

_It was, it was September,_

_Wind blows, the dead leaves fall,_

_To you, I did surrender,_

_Two weeks, you didn't call..._

_Your life goes on without me,_

_My life, a losing game,_

_But you should, you should not doubt me,_

_You will remember my name... _

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Oh, Ember, so warm and tender! _

_You will remember my name! _

_Your heart, your heart abandoned,_

_Your wall, now perishing,_

_Like bad dreams in cold December,_

_Nothing, but ashes remain... _

_Oh, Ember, you will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name! _

_Oh-woo-oh-woo, Ember!_

_You will remember!_

_Ember, one thing remains!_

_Ember, so warm and tender!_

_You will remember my name!_

_Yeah! You will remember my name! _

"Your turn, Phantom! Hand over the guitar!" Dad gave the instrument to Ember and stepped up to the mic. "What're you gonna sing?" Ember asked.

"I was thinking of doing 'Beautiful Soul' by Jesse McCartney. Is that okay?"

"Sure!"

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special _

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed _

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me _

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But im just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind _

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry cmon lets try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Am I crazy for wanting you_

_Baby do you think you could want me too _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase _

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I wont let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul, yeah_

"Mom listens to that song," I said.

"S—she does?" Dad asked.

"Yeah, she does, but only when she goes through her closet."

"Oh," Dad looked a little sad.

"She keeps all the stuff that you had in there. She's got your letters in there, too, and anything else that reminds her of you, except for Alan."

"Yeah, except for—hey!" Alan said.

Dad laughed. "That song…I sang it to her before I proposed. She always loved that song…."

"She still does," Alan said softly.

"She cries a lot when she reads your letters," I said. "Speaking of which, what _exactly_ did you mean in those letters?"

"I meant that my ghost side was taking over," Dad answered. "It wanted to join Plasmius. I couldn't let that happen.

"I thought that if I died, my ghost side would take complete control and join Plasmius. My ghost side knew I was thinking this and killed me."

"…How…?" I found myself asking.

"He had Vlad push me through one of those Ghost Catchers Dad made. When that happened, he overshadowed me, grabbed a knife, and—minus the gory details—sliced an artery in my neck. The next thing I knew, I was lying down here, in this room."

Ember cut in, "I had run into a new door on my way here. I opened it, saw Phantom, and brought him here. We were gonna make him pay, but he told us what happened. He was really upset, and I put down my guitar, but the moment I did, he grabbed it and started playing 'You Belong To Me' by Misfits and 'The Reason' by Hoobastank. We could tell he really meant some of the words in those songs, especially the chorus of 'You Belong To Me'. We let him join the band, seeing as he was really good."

"I taught them a bunch of the newer songs in my…old world," Dad said sadly.

"Dad," I started, "about your ghost side—"

"Alex," Alan threatened. He came towards me.

"We-think-he-wants-us-to-be-Plasmiuses-too!" I said quickly before Alan could cover my mouth.

"WHAT?" Ember and Dad yelled.

"That's not the least of it," I said, "we got a letter from him a little while ago…"

_Flashback_

_Alan opened the letter._

Good work, _kids_, _it began_,

You two are pretty close to figuring it out, but, if you want to know what _really_ happened, you'll have to wait a little longer.

I know I'll see you soon, and I hope you'll _join_ me later.

Danny P.

_The "P." looked smudged, like he wrote it, then tried to erase it._

" '_Danny P.'?" I questioned. "Danny…_Plasmius? _You don't think—?"_

"_Boy, do I," Alan said grimly._

_End Flashback_

"No…" Dad whispered. We looked at him. "There's another problem," he said a little louder. "When I died, both of my halves were split in two. I became two separate halfas—one in the real world, and one stuck in here except for band gigs…" He looked hopefully at Ember, "hey, McLane, could we do a gig in—?"

"No," Ember answered. Dad's face fell. "Last time we went there was a total disaster! I don't think _anyone_ wants to see me again."

"But I _need_ to get back there! In case you haven't noticed, my kids are in trouble! And I don't even know how Sam is…"

"Oh, by the way," I said, "Mom got an invite to something from some kinda company."

"When's the invite for, when did she get it, and what company?" Dad asked.

"In order," Alan said, "May 13, yesterday (which was May 1), and some company called _Leinad DNA Dalv_."

"Nothing to worry about," I said.

"_Everything_ to worry about," Dad replied. He turned to us, "Your mom, not to mention your_selves_, are in _major_ trouble. That 'company' is run by Vlad and my other side! Do _not _let Sam go to it, er, whatever 'it' is. I bet the Plasmiuses are going to use your mom—"

We looked at each other, "Mom!"

"Aw, man!" Alan said. "She wants us back for dinner!"

"That's in a few minutes!" I said.

"Guys!" Cassie said over the Fenton Phones. "Your mom's coming down here!"

"Yeah," Brad continued, "if she sees you with your dad, she'll probably yell at all _three_ of you! Give him one of your Phones!"

"Why?" Alan asked. Dad looked confused until he saw the Phones.

"_Because_," Cassie said, "your mom'll want to yell at him, too!"

"Yeah," Brad said, "that way he can hear her."

"Okay," I said, handing one of my Phones to Dad. He put it on and motioned for everyone to be quiet. We could barely hear Mom's footsteps.

"Cassie, Brad?" she asked. "Aren't they back yet?"

"Uh…" Cassie was stalling.

"_Well?_" Mom was tapping her foot. _Not good_.

"Just tell her," I whispered.

"They-found-Danny-and-are-still-talking-to-him," Brad said quickly.

"Oh, I'm gonna _kill_ him," Mom said. Dad gulped. "DANIEL FENTON! I _KNOW_ YOU CAN HEAR ME! YOU BRING MY KIDS BACK HERE _THIS INSTANT!_"

"Yes, Sam," Dad said loud enough that Mom could hear him.

"They'd better not be hurt!"

"They're not! I'll bring them back. They'll be home in a few minutes." He turned to us, "I'm cutting practice short. C'mon, kids, we're going back home."

"Aw, but Dad—" we whined.

"No 'but Dad's, we're going." He grabbed our hands and took off. We changed back into ghost-mode and flew next to Dad.

8888888888888

A few minutes later.

"Okay," Dad said, "we've gotta be really quiet through here."

"Why?" I asked.

"This is the area Walker's in charge of, so be quiet!" Dad answered. He jumped as ectoplasm shot between us. "Forget being quiet, _RUN!_" We flew quickly until—

"Oof," Dad said as he flew into Walker.

"Well," Walker said, "if it isn't the punk and his kids. I think you have some Real-World contraband."

"Well, we're removing the contraband," Dad said, "my kids are going back home."

"You still have to repay the time you have left from the last time I caught you breaking the rules."

"Saying 'Please' is a rule, remember?"

"I looked through the books and couldn't find that rule, punk." Walker shot some ectoplasm at us. It hit Alan, and I ran, er, flew over to him to help him. Dad fought Walker, and I caught him in the Fenton Thermos. We all quickly flew to the Portal, but Dad had to stay in the part between our world and the Ghost Zone. (The place where Kitty was in 13) We hugged him and flew out of the Portal. Mom was standing there with Cassie and Brad.

"Is he still in the mid-Portal?" Mom asked. I nodded. She went in there, and we followed behind.

Mom ran up to Dad, who looked a little startled, and hugged him. When Dad hugged her back, she pushed him away and slapped him on the cheek. He looked surprised and asked, "Why—?"

"How-dare-you-let-my-son-get-hurt!" Mom said as she hit Dad over and over. (Dad was in human-mode so he could hug Mom.)

"It wasn't me, it was Walker!" Dad said as he tried to change back to ghost-mode so Mom couldn't hit him. It didn't work.

"Walker?" Mom asked as she suddenly stopped her attack. Dad was holding his nose, which was bleeding.

"Yeah, he's still holding a grudge."

"Really?"

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't see the shot. He'll be fine; it's just a scratch. I've missed you, Sam."

"Oh, Danny, I missed you, too!" She ran over and hugged him again.

I looked at Alan, who looked at me. "They really miss each other, don't they?" Alan asked quietly. I nodded. "We need to do something…"

"We need to beat the Plasmiuses, first," I said as quietly. "Then, we need to find a way to bring Dad back."

"We'll think of something," Alan assured me as we hugged and watched our parents talking with each other as though saw each other yesterday. Go fig. "We'll think of something…"

8888888888888

A/N: AWWWWW… Okay, I threw in a little D/S at the end there. I actually wrote a pretty long chappy, but the next one'll be longer, to make up for the delay. YAY! I _know_ some of you think Sam may have overreacted about Alan getting hurt, but Danny did say 1) that they weren't hurt and 2) that they'd be home in a few minutes. Sam was just being a worried mother, like my mom. in the background, "Yumi…" Me: "Sorry Mom!" Anyway… R&R! Contest: How are the twins gonna save their Dad? Will it work? POYC (Prize of your choice) if you guess right! Luv y'all, bye!


	7. Fights, Fights, and More Fights

A/N: Okay! Sorry for the wait, but the length should well make up for it. Um, here ya go!

OC's debuting in this chappy: Carrie Regnituerk (C.K. Plasm) created by cakreut12, Amy created by Unlikely-to-bear-it, James Louiston also created by cakreut12, and Darren Paul created by Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet!

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**via: **I know, it is! That was the idea there, just a little bit of comedy after that fight. I KNOW! Thanx!

**cakreut12: **good job! You have two debuts in this chappy! YAY! I updated! I know. But they (coughAnne Camp aka Obi-quietcough) did, so YAY-ness! Lol.

**purrbaby101:** thanx! Keep guessing, and I'll keep writing! Thanx again!

**Unlikely-to-bear-it: **YAY! Me too. My mom acts that way, too! (And my Dad…face it, my _whole family_ is against me dating! -- ) Keep guessing! Don't worry, I put that in!

**Just Plain Insane: **I KNOW! He's sooooo stupid! Thanx, and I did!

**EvilRobotZombieLoofaOverlord: **thanx! I know! They're so stupid, but they're the villains so they have to be! Lol. It is! My brother is named that, er, the oldest one, that is.

**FOPFAN: **I want to do the same thing, but he's gonna be important later on. I wanted to make it obvious. to the world I MADE IT OBVIOUS! SO SUE ME! They're stupid villains, of course they thought they'd fooled us. But then again, what story is good without a stupid villain? The Box Ghost, for example. ;)

**ERIN:** I KNOW! IT WAS SOOOO FUNNY! laughs with you

**Divagurl277:** OK, I'll email you sometime this week, or send it in a review, 'cause I might forget. ,

**Anne Camp aka Obi-quiet: **It's okay, but thanx for getting that to me. It gave me plenty of time to think of a really good chappy! Now, if only I could think of what to write next…

**Water-Wolf-and-Fire-Feline: **thanks!FF: I feel the same way! WW: Eh, not so much… I'll put you on speed dial if there's ever another attack! ;)

So, uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout the wait, but the length will make up for it, TRUST ME! Oh, um… if you have any ideas for the next chapter, how to get Danny out of the Ghost Zone, or something that could go wrong on a date (don't get it? Check my fic _Changes of Heart_) please, please, please, _please_ send those ideas to me in a review! My brain is on melt-down right now! Oh, and also check out my newest story _A Halfa and a Genius_. It's a crossover between Danny Phantom and a TV show called NUMB3RS. And trust me, there will be more action around the third or fourth chappy. The first one is kinda to get a little bit of the plot in before drowning you in it, lol.

Okay, ENOUGH STALLING! TIME FOR THE STORY!

8888888888888

"So," Cassie asked us at school (ugh!) a week later, "how are you guys gonna save your dad?"

"Actually," I began happily, then switched to sadly, "we have absolutely no clue." I looked around and sighed, "I _hate_ the end of spring break!"

"The worst thing is that Kara Baxter—who stuffs Alex in her locker just like her Dad did to ours—and Miguel—" Alan began.

"Who is just like his mom!" Brad said angrily.

"—who always beats me up and my sister and Cassie have a crush on—" we smiled nervously— "are here, and they're mad at us for that ghost trick we pulled on them before we left."

"I forgot about that…" Cassie said. "How are your parents getting along?"

"Mom goes to see Dad after dinner _every night_," Alan began.

"She always takes him some food," I said. "She thinks he doesn't eat right in there."

"Wait, he's a ghost," Brad said, "but he can _eat?_"

"Yeah," Alan replied, "when he's in human-mode."

"I _really_ like his element-mode, though," I said. "I wonder what elements we are…"

"We won't find out for a loooong time," Alan answered. "But I want to find out how to—"

"Drop it!" I hissed. "The 'Royal Jocks' are coming!" Sure enough, Kara, Miguel, and their friends were walking towards us.

"You mean 'Royal _Jerks_'," Brad whispered. Cassie and Alan held in their laugh, but I disguised mine as a cough.

"Hey, losers!" Kara said as she walked up. "Aren't you late for something?"

"No," I said, "school doesn't start for a few minutes."

"Very funny, Fentoni," Kara said. "I know what you clones are late for! _Payback_." She grabbed me as Miguel tackled Alan. Two of their friends held down Cassie and Brad while the other two came over to Alan and me. They held us, and Kara and Miguel stood up to attack us. I decided I had had enough. I stepped down hard on the instep of the guy holding me and flipped over Kara. I ran to my brother.

"Duck!" I yelled as I brought back my fist to punch the guy in the nose. Alan did as I said and rolled to the side after he was dropped. He jumped up to grab me, but I was running towards Kara, ready to deliver a roundhouse-kick to her gut. I did, and she fell down. I turned to Miguel and brought me knee up quickly, hitting him where it hurts. By then, Alan had grabbed me and held me tight around the waist. I was still kicking.

"Settle down!" he hissed at me. "Your eyes are glowing!" A crowd had gathered when they saw Kara and Miguel walk over to us. They were all staring at me. I blinked, and my eyes went back to their normal ice blue. "Alex," Alan continued, "why'd you _freak?_ They hadn't done anything—"

"Except tackling you, grabbing me, and keeping our friends from getting help!" I screamed, still pulling at Alan to get at the bullies, who were now running away. He held on tighter.

"You never normally act like this!" he yelled back at me. He dropped me, and I turned to face him, tears starting to form in my eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked quietly.

I could feel the crowd's eyes on me, but I really didn't care. I stared defiantly back at Alan. "You know what happened to me," I said. "You were there when we saw him. Cassie, Brad, and Mom saw him, too. YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!"

Alan, whose head was down so his bangs covered his face to everyone except me, was crying, tears streaking down his face in silent streams, mirroring my own face. He knew all along, he just wanted me to say it so he would know it wasn't all a dream. I stood up and walked over to him. "Alan," I said, "whatever happens to us, we'll always have each other. Nothing will _ever_ change that."

"Not even what happened to him?" he asked quietly, looking up barely with his dark purple eyes, still shining with tears. I lifted his face the rest of the way so he would look me directly in the eye.

"Nothing that happened to him will change that. Can we promise that to each other?"

He smiled, however slightly, "Yeah." I hugged him, and the crowd we had forgotten about departed, seeing as no one was fighting anymore. Alan let go of me and held me at arm's length, "You never act like that except for when a ghost is near, and I would've sensed it if there was one. Why?"

"Because I'd had enough of them picking on us. Dad used his powers on their parents, why can't we?"

"Remember Poindexter?" I looked down. "Yeah, that's why we can't. I don't feel like getting stuck inside some nerd's body from the fifties."

"Neither do I," I said. "Let's get inside before we're late." We helped Cassie and Brad up and ran inside for class.

8888888888888

Later.

"So, where are Darren, C.K., Amy, and Jimmy?" Cassie asked as we walked to lunch.

"Probably waiting for us," I answered. "Mrs. Boyd kept us late again."

"Yeah," Alan said somewhat angrily, "we wouldn't want to keep _them_ waiting, would we?"

"And by 'them' you mean…?" Brad asked.

"Amy."

"OH, that's right!" I said, laughing. "You found out about her crush, _you_."

"Wasn't that hard. She always stared at me, wrote my name in her notebook, and had trouble talking to me at first."

"I think it's cute!" I said.

"Great! Now all you have to do is find someone who's crushing on you _incessantly_."

"I said I thought it was cute, not 'Where's the line? I want one!'."

"_Too bad, you've already got one_," Alan whispered. I knew he was thinking about Jim. "I guess it _is_ kinda cute, and she _is_ really nice…"

"I _knew_ it! You like her, don't you?" I asked happily.

"No, we're just friends!"

"That's what Mom and Dad said when they were our age."

"That's what you say about Brad and Jim."

"It's true about Brad and Jim!"

"Well, it's true about Amy, too!"

Cassie and Brad, who were used to our normal 'we're-twins-we'll-fight-if-we-want-to' arguments, had ignored us. By then, we were at the cafeteria. "C'mon! There they are!" I said as I pulled the others to the table C.K., Amy, Jim, and Darren were at. C.K. had a horror book upside-down in front of her. Her eyes were scanning the pages from right to left. (it's a rare talent) Amy was eating slowly and staring at some drawings in her notebook. Darren was in deep thought. (most likely about the next football game (even though he's only backup) ) Jim was watching us walk over and sit down. He moved over so we could all fit on the bench.

"So, what kept ya?" Jim asked. "Was it another ghost?" The four of them knew about our secret, too, especially because C.K. is a halfa, too. C.K.'s real name is Carrie Regnituerk. We call her C.K. because her ghost name is C.K. Plasm. She normally wears a red and gray hoodie, orange shirt, and black jeans. She has blonde, shoulder-length hair and blue eyes, but in ghost-mode she's got black hair, green eyes, and wears an orange and black jumpsuit. (kinda like Dad's and Alan's) She's a year younger than us, but got moved up a grade. Her favorite thing is anything scary, and her favorite holiday is obviously Halloween.

Amy is an ordinary human. She loves the paranormal and is really nice. She's often quiet or shy, but she normally knows how to use all of our ghost-stuff. She has waist-length, red hair kept in a ponytail, green eyes, and normally wears an emerald green cap-sleeved shirt and black baggy pants. She's our age.

Darren Dominic Paul (but don't call him that TRUST ME!) is another human. He is a backup on the football team. He's tough, but has a heart of gold. He got held back a grade (he's 15) but he's really loyal once you get through the tough exterior. Most people don't, though, because they always say something that makes him mad. That's pretty easy for those who aren't already friends with him. Darren's tall, quiet, and likes to avoid most people. He has brown hair and hazel eyes, which cause him to blend in even with his size. He's a really good friend once you get to know him.

Jim, er, actually, James Louiston, is an average human, like Darren, Amy, and Brad. He's 14 and in ninth grade like the rest of us, and he wears a red hoodie with a black dragon and black baggy pants. He has shaggy dark brown hair and blue eyes. Alan always seems to think that he's got a crush on me, but I think he's just mad about that one time when… never mind. Jim's often really shy, but he can be heroic when I help him out.

Anyway, I answered Jim, "Nope, it wasn't a ghost. Mrs. Boyd's not dead, _yet_." The others laughed. We pick on Mrs. Boyd a lot, but, then again, who doesn't?

"What did you guys do over vacation?" C.K. asked, abandoning her book entitled _Is Your Halloween Scary Enough?_ by Frank N. Stein. She obviously thought we had some creepy adventure.

I looked at Alan. "It's a long story," we said together.

"We have time," Amy said, "we have study hall after lunch. Tell us!"

Well, we told them. It took until half-way through study hall, but we told them the _whole_ story.

"Let me get this straight," Darren said. "Your dad is now two separate halfas: one evil and one gook. The evil one is trying to take over the world with Plasmius, and the good one is trapped in the Ghost Zone. The good one joined Ember McLane's band, is on good terms with Skulker, and is still in trouble with Walker. You guys need to find a way to beat the Plasmiuses, free your dad, (the good one, that is) and join the two together again. Am I right?"

Alan, Cassie, Brad, and I nodded slowly. I was really surprised that Darren caught on so quickly after hearing it only once. It was _not_ like him.

"This sounds like fun!" C.K. said excitedly.

"This sounds dangerous," said Amy, our second Voice-of-Reason, the first being Brad.

"_I'll_ tell you what's dangerous," Brad said, "Alex and that fight she had earlier. Kara's got an older brother _and_ sister! You are going to be in _big_ trouble!"

"I know, I know," I said. "Geez! First Alan, now you guys! I _know_ I shouldn't have fought her. I just got _so_ mad, and my ghost reflexes took over!"

"You can't go blaming things on your ghost side!" Cassie replied. "Your dad learned that the hard way."

"Yeah," Alan said, "we don't want Poindexter showing up again."

"Besides," I said, "how tough can Kara's siblings be?"

"You've never seen them, have you?" Jim and Darren asked.

"I don't stand a chance, do I?"

"Just do the same thing you did to Kara and Miguel," Amy said. Miss Voice-of-Reason- actually _agreed_ to me fighting? What's possessing her? (forgive the bad pun)

Everyone else just goggled at her. "What?" she asked. "Can't I have a bad idea once in awhile?" She turned to me, "Whatever you do, just don't get into more trouble! You can't get any more detentions this year!"

"Yeah, I know," I sighed.

"Who knew those beakers in science were filled with dangerous chemicals?" Alan asked. He laughed.

"Who knew I'd drop twenty of them in _one class!_" I yelled back at him.

"I don't think you should fight, Alex," Alan said. Okay, Voice-of-Reason and Voice-of-Idiocy switched morals. (Or, for my brother, non-morals)

"Too bad," I answered. "I'm gonna fight them…and win!"

8888888888888

Later.

I was thrown into a wall. Again. As I stood up shakily, Alan ran over. "You _know_ you're losing, right?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said angrily. I had been fighting Kara's brother Flash and sister Julie for an hour, and I was getting beat pretty bad.

"Turn invisible! They're coming back!" I did and saw Flash and Julie coming over to us. Luckily, they didn't see me, but they _did_ see Alan.

"Yo, Fenter!" Flash said. "Where's your clone?"

"She headed back home," Alan said, stepping in front of me.

"Knew she was a chicken," Julie taunted. "Running away from a fight's cowardly."

"Why aren't _you_ running with her, Clone-Boy?" Flash asked.

"Because I'm not afraid of cowards," Alan answered.

"Did you just call _me_ a _coward?_" Flash asked.

"Yeah, I did," Alan replied, "Any guy who picks on a girl is a coward. You don't deserve to be feared."

I decided it was time for a little invisible fun. I stepped out from behind Alan and undid Flash's buckle. His pants fell down and showed pink ladybug underwear. Everyone laughed. I moved over to Julie and kicked her in the stomach. She bent over double, and I pulled the back of her shirt over her head. I turned back to Flash, who was holding tightly onto his pants as he came at Alan, and shoved him into the ground. Then, just because I was feeling merciful, I stepped on his back as I walked to Alan. I grabbed his arm and pulled him towards home. Halfway there, I became visible again, and we bent over, laughing.

"That… was great," Alan gasped when our laughing fit was over.

"And you… thought fighting was… a bad idea!" I said, still giggling when I paused.

"Yeah, _visible_ fighting, and it was."

"I'm fine. I'm half-ghost; I heal fast."

"Like I did from that scratch."

"Yep," I said happily. It was getting dark. The street we were in was kinda deserted; no people walking around or lights on.

"Let's get home," Alan said nervously.

"What? _Scared?_"

"NO!"

"Then follow me!" I took off down the street into a deserted area away from our house. Alan followed.

"Alex, I've got a bad feeling about this…"

"See? You _are _just like Dad. Mom said he was always paranoid, too."

"I'm not paranoid! …Much…"

"Well, why is this a bad idea, then?"

"Because," he said, looking behind me, "of _him!_"

I spun around quickly, only to come face-to-face with—

"_Dad?_" I asked. "But, I thought you could only come here with Ember's band!"

"I found another way," he said. His voice sounded weird, deeper somehow. He was in elemental mode, but everything was a darker shade. I thought it was just because it was dark out. "What are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Alex got in a fight, and we were on our way home," Alan said, looking suspiciously at Dad.

"Well, uh, can I walk home with you two? I want to see Sam again before I go back."

"But I thought you found another way out," I pointed out to him. Mom had always said he was a little bit slow.

"I'm… only going to be here for a short time. C'mon, it's getting dark. Let's head home."

"Okay, _Dad_," Alan furtively winked at me. I understood what he meant.

"Yeah, let's go!" I said, pulling Dad by the arm. We started walking further away from our house into an area that was _completely _deserted, not even a road was there.

Dad was smiling as though we were right where he wanted us. That… _smirk_ was kinda _unnerving_… **_horrifying_**… _**CREEPY!** _C.K. would probably want to learn how to smirk like that. In fact, that smirk seemed almost… _sinister_… I shuddered. I think Alan did, too. Dad's not evil, at least…

OK, so I _am_ kinda like Dad. It just hit me why Alan was so suspicious. _Don't let him think you know the truth!_ I told myself. I looked at Alan and knew that he was thinking the same thing.

Dad turned to us and said, "No one lives around here, do they?"

"Nope," Alan said nonchalantly.

"Good," Dad said, smirk widening. "Then no one will hear you scream." He grabbed me as he changed into ghost-mode: a completely black lab suit and cape, yellowish-green eyes, and his white hair.

"Plasmius!" I gasped in mock-horror. He laughed.

"So you two _did_ inherit my idiocy!" He squeezed my neck, restricting my breathing, which _really_ ticked Alan off.

"Drop my sister!" he hissed dangerously, a voice I had only heard when Jim and I had… never mind.

Dad laughed even more. "Fine," he said as he threw me at Alan, knocking us both over. "I thought you two would put up more of a fight. Bringing you back to Vlad, or, excuse me, _Dad_, will be _too easy_."

"No, it won't!" we yelled. "Phase Phantom!" The rings appeared around us to transform us into Alan and Alex Phantom.

"A battle cry," Dad chuckled, "you _do_ take after me!"

We both charged our ectoplasmic beams and aimed at him. They bounced off the dark red shield he had created.

"Green?" he said in mock-fearfulness. "Green is year one! You've been halfas all your lives!"

"We only learned that two years ago!" I yelled. Twin beams of green shot out of my eyes. They hit their target. "Now that, that we learned last month."

"Better," Dad said, "but you should at least be on _yellow_." A yellow beam hit him in the stomach.

"You mean like that?" Alan asked. His hand was steaming, yellow smoke coming off of it.

"Yeah, kinda like that," Dad answered as he stood up. As the sky darkened, he shot a purple beam at me that I dodged. I was beginning to worry about getting home before our curfew. _Mom's gonna kill us! Oh, wait! We're already dead. Never mind. At least Alan's not as mad as he was when Jimmy and I… never mind._

**_Alex!_** Alan thought to me. (It's the whole twin-psychic-connection thingy) **_Alex, come out of dream world and HELP ME OUT!_**

**_Sorry!_** I thought back. I snapped back into reality and saw Dad firing away at Alan, who was either shooting back or phasing away. I began aiming at Dad. Halfway through one of my blasts, the ectoplasm turned—

"_BLUE?_" Dad yelled upon seeing the blasts. "First one goes from green to yellow, now the other goes from green to _BLUE!_"

"So, blue is good?" I asked stupidly.

"Blue is better than orange, which is better than yellow, which is better than green."

"So, blue is level four? Cool!"

"Well, this is going too far, so… I'll just take one of you and leave. I'll come back for the other later. So, which one of you wants to come now?"

"WHAT?" we yelled.

"Which—one—of—you—wants—to—come—now?" he said slowly, as if we were one-year-olds.

**_I'll go,_** I thought to Alan, **_you go back to Mom and tell her what happened._**

**_No, I'm going, _**he thought back, **_I'll mess with them for a while, then leave and come back here. I'll be better off against them._**

_**Okay, I'll talk to Mom and Dad (the good one) and tell them what happened. See you.**_

"I'll go," Alan said to Dad.

"Took you long enough," he mumbled. He grabbed Alan, who, as they were about to leave, yelled to me, "Tell them everything! It's up to you to get Dad out of there! You can do it; I know you can!" Then, they were gone in a cloud of dark red smoke. I started crying as I flew home.

When I got there, Mom was downstairs talking to Dad. I ran downstairs so I could tell them what had happened.

"Mom! Dad!" I yelled when I saw them. I ran into the Fenton mid-Portal and stopped next to them. "Mom, Dad," I sobbed, "he took Alan!"

"Who took Alan?" Dad asked quietly. He seemed to already know. I was just thrilled to see him in his normal elemental colors.

"Plasmius!" I sobbed, hugging him. "He took Alan and said he'd come back later for me!"

"I need to find a way out of here!" Dad said. "Plasmius came to me on May 8, (yesterday) and told me he knew another way out, but he wouldn't tell me what it was! I've got to get out of here; you kids don't know what you're up against!"

"But C.K. and Cassie can help me! A—and Darren, Jimmy, Amy, and Brad can use some of the inventions!" I said. "A—and m—my blasts are blue now!"

That caught him off-guard. "W—what? But you told me they were green yesterday!"

"Alan's are yellow now," I said quietly, getting upset when I said _his_ name.

"But _you _skipped yellow _and_ orange! …Wait, that's it! I think I know how to get out of here, but we need to save Alan first! You two in?"

"Oh, yeah," Mom and I said together, smiling mischievously. I _told_ you I was like her.

8888888888888

A/N: 3 words: _longest chapter **EVER!**_ Go ME! Anyway… anyone got any idea on how Danny'll get out? Prize to whoever can figure it out! BTW: If you haven't already, check out my new story Changes of Heart! Oh, and my new-er story, A Halfa and A Genius! Um, any of you want to go out on a (blind (for Danny) ;) ) date with Danny in COH? And also, anyone have any ideas for something that can go wrong on a date? I need lots of them! Prize of your choice if you give me one! Um, and about the date thing, I'll need several people for the dates (there will be a bunch! Poor Danny!) Okay, um, I'm pretty sure that's it, but one last thing, _15 pages! **YES!**_ Okay, uh, bye ya'll!


	8. The Incantation

A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm finally back. Really, **_REALLY_** sorry about the wait, but you can all thank Raye Sun for giving me the idea for this chappy! I'd give you something **_REALLY_** special for that, but unfortunately, my parents have all the money right now. Grr! Anyway, I'll start the chappy right after…

REVIEW RESPONSES!

**Divagurl227:** um, I'll put your OC in a different book, since I can hardly keep up with these characters, but I couldn't get your e-mail in your review, so just send me a description in a review please!

**Anne-Camp aka Obi-quiet:** it's okay! Now I've got everything figured out and your character fits in great!

**FOPFAN:** yes, I am. One of mine, too!

**cakreut12:** don't we all? Lol.

**Phantom Fighter:** thanx, uh, dude! (don't worry, weird guys at my school do that, too!) I did!

**SilverAlchemist1:** you got it right! YAY! Um, I can put you in one of my stories… (uh, if you're in this chapter and I didn't notice it was actually _your_ character, please correct me!) Yeah, I know I made it really obvious…

**yeh, like id eva tell u: **yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! er, um, (Peter, I'll KILL you if you start nodding at that! Peter: **starts nodding**) Anyway, your character appears in this chappy! YAY!

**bunnigal: **I got another idea for it, sorry! Okay, I'll put you in! I'll use your ideas on the next date! That's going to be HILARIOUS!

**momoiskool: **two words… I did!

**Raye Sun:** wow… THANK YOU! Thanks for the idea! NO MORE WRITER'S BLOCK! YAY! Anyways, I UPDATED!

Uh, yeah, I think that covers it!

8888888888888

**_Alex? Alex, are you there?_** Alan had opened the psychic connection between us. **_Alex, please answer! I don't have much time to talk!_**

**_Neither do I,_** I answered. **_It's a school day, duh!_** I had just woken up and I can be pretty cranky in the mornings. I looked at my clock. It was seven A.M. on May 10.

Look, Alex, I need to know what your plan is! And it's gotta work before May—

**_Thirteenth, I know, or else we've gotta wait another year. Ya know what? The Ghost Zone has too many rules! I mean, this whole "Ghosts-can-only-come-back-on-the-day-they-died" thing is _SOOO_ limited! We can't do all this in three days!_**

_**Well, we'll have to try!**_

**C'est imposible. _There's _no way_ we'll be able to knock out DP, drag him here, get Dad out of the Ghost Zone, and force the two together in _three days!_ Three weeks, eh, probably not. Three months? Possibly. Three _years_, maybe, but three days? No._**

_**Alex, you need to believe in yourself! You can save Dad, I know you can!**_

_**Okay, okay. So, how are you?**_

**_Other than being trapped in a cage by two lunatics and not wanting to eat what they give me for fear of poisoning, I'm fine. The only other problem is that I haven't been able to think of a way outta here! Alex, I don't even know _where_ I am!_**

_**Calm down, Alan, we've almost got a plan—**_

"ALEX! GET UP AND GET DRESSED!" Mom yelled at me from downstairs.

"COMING, MOM!" I yelled back. **_Gotta go, Alan, Mom's calling._**

Have a good day at school, Alex.

8888888888888

Good day, schmood day, school will **_NEVER_** be good! Alright, well, one good thing is that Bunni—er, her real name is Bonnie—is back. She had been sick for the past week and a half. (I always did hate the flu.) She has brown, waist-length hair, gray eyes, and normally wears a black halter top and blue jeans. She's also slightly mad, but, hey, that's why we love her. Besides, we're all slightly mad, so she fits in.

Our penpal, Jade, is starting eleventh grade (at our school) today. She moved in over the weekend and took a few days to sort out her things. She has black hair just past her shoulders and silvery green eyes. She normally wears a neon green T-shirt, khaki capris, and blue flip-flops. She's sixteen and a halfa. In ghost mode, she's Silver Spirit, has white hair, silver eyes, and wears a black leather mini-skirt, white belt, knee-high boots, and small fingerless gloves, and a black leather tube top with a white collar around her neck.

So, we were all there that day, except for Alan. I quickly told Bunni and Jade what had happened the past, what was it now, two weeks? I really needed ideas, so I asked my friends.

"I thought your dad had told you how already!" C.K. said.

"He said he _thought_ he knew how, but he didn't tell us how!" I answered. "He said we had to figure it out without his help."

"Then why are you asking us?" Amy asked.

"He said without _his_ help, he didn't say without _any_ help."

"Hey!" Darren said. "Remember Kitty and Johnny?"

"You mean those punks who tried to possess Jazz?" Jade asked. She has lunch with us.

"Yeah! Kitty needed Jazz to wear some of her stuff so she could possess her!"

"So?" Bunni asked, jumping up and down.

I finally caught on, as did Amy. "If we get someone to wear Dad's stuff—"

"—He could possess that person and help us out some!" Amy finished.

"First off," C.K. said, "huh? Second, what clothes? And third, who would wear them?"

"In order:" I began, "not explaining it again, the clothes he always used to wear, and… I got no clue."

"I'll do it," Jim and Brad both said. They glanced at each other, then back at me. They wanted _me_ to make the decision.

"Uh, gee, guys, thanks." I don't know who to choose! Either way, they'd end up taking my choice the wrong way! "Uh, you two should figure out who wants to stay in the GZ for however long it's gonna be."

"It'll only be a day," Cassie said. "Since it isn't one of your dad's normal powers, it'll only last 24 hours."

"Do I even _want_ to know how you knew that?" I asked.

"When you grow up around parents like mine, you learn a _lot_ about ghost-stuff."

"_My_ parents still can't believe I'm a ghost!" C.K. said.

"_I_ still can't believe you told them!" Brad exclaimed. "Parents don't understand anything!"

"Brad, calm down," I said.

"Wanna knowwa she-cret?" Bunni asked, still jumping around.

"Not right now, Bunni," I sighed.

"Awww, it's a good'un!"

"Fine. What's your secret?"

"I—can't tell you, then it wouldn't be a she-cret!" Bunni laughed.

I sighed again. "Guys, come over my house after school. We can do the switch then."

8888888888888

My house after school.

"Hey, Mom?" I asked, walking into her room. "Do you still have some of Dad's clothes and stuff?"

"Better question," she said, "what are you gonna do with his clothes and stuff?"

"See if we can bring him back for a day."

"Fine." She went into her closet, then threw some clothes at me. I ran downstairs with them. Everyone else was there already.

"Okay, who's gettin' dressed up?" I asked. Jim stepped forward while Brad sulked in the corner. "Alright, go put this stuff on." He went into the bathroom, and, when he came out, he was wearing a white shirt with a red oval on it, baggy blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. H—he looked just like Dad, only with dark brown hair. "Okay," I said, trying to keep my voice steady, "now what?"

"Now," Cassie began, "we push him near the Portal, say the incantation, and pray this works."

"Say the _what?_" I asked, pulling Jim next to the Portal.

"The incantation. I wrote it down somewhere…" Cassie answered, searching her backpack for a small piece of paper. "Here it is!" Pulling it out, she handed it to me.

"Why can't _you_ do it?" Jade asked. Being a few years older than us, Jade's one of my more… _logical_ friends.

"Because she's not related to the person we're trying to summon," said… Brad? Wow. Everyone, me included, stared at him. He shrugged. "_No one_ thinks twice when they see a Goth taking out a book on spells and incantations." Again, _wow_.

"Okay, so I guess I should read this?" Everyone gave me their variation of yes. C.K. immediately nodded, grinning madly, Jade and Amy wrinkled their noses and frowned before shrugging and nodding, Bunni jumped up and down screaming, "DO IT NOW! DO IT NOW!", Darren half-shrugged while grinning, Brad and Cassie smiled at me, and Jim adopted a _very_ serious look as he nodded once.

"Here we go, then!" I lifted the paper so I could see it. I turned to face Jim, who was looking back at me. My voice changed suddenly, sounding creepily like I had done this thousands of times before, as I began intoning,

"_Blood of my blood, heir before me,_

"_Once walked this earth, and saw what I now see,_

"_Now, I hope, you'll come back to me,_

"_And use as a vessel this body!"_

I gasped as the paper in my hands began glowing bright blue, as did Jim. He nearly screamed as he began floating and was turned to face the Portal, which burst open. The paper flew out of my hands and above Jim, where it burst into blue flames. Jim was floating about three feet off the ground in front of the now-open Portal. A blinding white light filled the room, and this time, Jim _did_ scream. What I found strange, though, was the fact that his scream changed pitch suddenly. Now he sounded like—

"_Ohhh_, what hit me?" he groaned, rubbing his head.

"**_DAD!_**"

8888888888888

A/N: Ooo! Semi-cliffy! Sorry (again) about the wait, but I'm pretty sure I know what I'm doing now! You can all thank Raye Sun for this chappy! THANK YOU! Well, what's gonna happen next? Who knows! Tune in next time to see—er, _read_ the next chappy: Alexandria Fentoni Phantomera! You'll see who she is next time!


	9. Alexandria Phantomera Fentoni

A/N: Hey, guys! I heard about that stupid rule about review responses, which really stinks, and my stupid computer won't let me sign up on the list of people who don't want the rules, which stinks even more, but I have the rest of the story figured out! YAY! So, um, I got all your reviews, and I wanna say thanx, but you have to wait for the answers to any questions you have, sorry!

8888888888888

"Alex?" Dad asked. "Alex, what're you—This isn't—How'd I—**_Where are we?_**"

"In our basement," I giggled.

"What? B—But I was just—I _need_ to get back in there!" With that, he ran full-force at the Portal, which shut the door in his face. He kept going, though, probably thinking he could go intangible, but he just collided with the door.

"Um, I might have forgotten to mention, you're not exactly yourself. Sorry." I grinned sheepishly.

"MIRROR!" Dad sounded angry. Amy handed him hers, and he looked at it. "My hair's brown! How'd _that_ happen?"

"A spell," C.K. immediately said.

"Yeah, Alex did it!" Bunni said, bouncing.

"_Alex…_" Dad said, turning to me, "what spell was it?"

"A spirit-summoning spell," I said immediately. Wait, how did _I_ know that? _Cassie_ was the one who found the spell!

"Alexandria Erai Phantom/Fenton, you are in _sooo_ much trouble…!"Dad said, coming towards me. I closed my eyes tightly, and the next thing I knew, Dad was—hugging me?

"Dad?"

"I knew you'd figure out something!" Dad exclaimed, pulling away and holding me at arms' length.

"You're only going to be here for 24 hours," I said sadly, looking away.

"24 hours is enough. Since, _technically_, I'm not myself, I can help you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now, c'mon! We need to get to the library!"

8888888888888

On our way to the library.

"So, where are we going again?" Mom asked. Dad had grabbed her and pulled her along with us.

"To a neat little Gothic library just a few blocks away," Dad answered.

"But that store just came out!" Brad exclaimed. "How'd you know it was open?"

"A week ago, the ghosts near here came running back to the GZ. They told me it was overrun by Gothic bookworms. I just put two and two together."

"How do you know the book we need is here?" I asked.

"A few Goth ghosts owed me a favor. I was hoping you'd find the book on your own, but this works, too."

"What's the book?" Jade asked.

"_Ancient Spells of the 800's and Their History_," Dad answered.

"By…?" Darren questioned.

"A. P. Fentoni." The answer came from—_me!_ How did I know _that?_

Dad just smiled. "I had a feeling you'd know that."

"But _how_—?"

"You'll see when we find that book!"

8888888888888

An hour later at the library.

We've been looking for that book for an _hour_ now! Apparently, Dad didn't know that the library was this big. Weirdly enough, something inside me was pulling me away from my friends and towards the very back. Dad was following me. He seemed to think I knew where I was going. I'm still kinda weirded-out by the fact that he was in Jim. Anyway, that thing inside me led me to a shelf in the back room, where I pulled a _very_ thick book out. I glanced at the title, realizing this was the book we'd been looking for.

"D—Dad! I found it!" I screamed. I was starting to bounce just like Bunni.

"I'm right next to you, Alex," he answered, pulling me to a table. No one else was around. I opened the book and glanced at the contents page.

A Brief History of Spells and Incantations………………………………..…pg. 1 

_Basic Spells……………………………………………………………………...pg. 5_

_Incantations for Beginners………………………………………………..…pg. 30_

_Intermediate Spells……………………………………………………………pg. 90_

_Incantations for Experts……………………………………………………pg. 150_

_Expert Spells…………………………………………………………………pg. 300_

_Incantations That Are D e a d l y…………………………………………pg. 394_

_Resurrection Spells…………………………………………………………pg. 553_

_Hexes and Curses for All Purposes………………………………………pg. 627_

_Household Incantations……………………………………………………pg. 761_

_Incantations to Bring Back the D e a d and Merge……………………pg. 998_

_About the Author……………………………………………………………pg. 1261_

_Index…………………………………………………………………………pg. 1263_

_Appendices…………………………………………………………………pg. 1533_

"Wow, big book," I commented. "What should we check first?"

"_About the Author_," Dad said, "trust me. It'll be…interesting.

"Okay." I flipped the book to page 1261 and read aloud.

" 'Ms. Fentoni grew up in mid 18th century Italy. Her family traveled to America in the late 1780's, where they changed their last names to fit into the new country.

" 'They started their own town, called Amity Park, after a late relative. Ms. Fentoni, who refused to change her name until several years later, was considered a "witch" because of her ability to cast spells and incantations. Ms. Fentoni was also years, maybe even _centuries_, before her time in clothes, furniture, transportation, and economy.

" 'After several years of torture, Ms. Fentoni married and changed her name to that of the rest of her family, as did her husband. From then on, she was known as _Alexandria Phantomera **FENTON?**_'" I gasped, "No way!"

"Way. _Told _you it would be interesting," Dad said, grinning. "There's still more, too."

" 'It was rumored that Ms. Fentoni—now Mrs. Fenton—cast a spell on her family line so her spirit would be carried by every fourth Fenton-born daughter. On their 16th birthday, the daughter would inherit _all_ of Mrs. Fenton's powers. Up until that point, the daughter would be able to use incantations and be considered a "halfa", a half-ghost, half-human hybrid. Once the daughter was over 14, her powers would take a leap forward, skipping anywhere between 2-5 levels. If the daughter is powerful enough, (jumped 3 plus levels) she would be able to raise or bring back the d e a d.'" I stopped. "Dad, how can we be sure it's me?"

"I've checked our family history. From Alexandria, the only Fenton-born girls were my great-great-great-great aunt, my cousin twice removed, Jazz and you. You're the fourth Fenton daughter."

"And I jumped four levels!" I said happily. "C'mon, Dad, we gotta check out this book! Oh, but first, thanks, Dad." I leaned in and kissed him, thinking, _If Alan was here, he'd get _sooo_ mad! It probably looks like I'm kissing Jim! Alan was angry enough last time, he'd freak if he saw me and Dad!_

"**_BACK AWAY FROM MY SISTER_**" screamed—

"Alan!" Dad and I gasped, looking at my brother, who was in ghost-mode with two yellow beams aimed straight at Dad, who—to him—looked like Jim.

"Alan, that's _not_ Jim, it's Dad!" I said quickly.

"Yeah, right, and I'm as annoying as the Box Ghost!" Alan yelled back.

"Actually, that's an accurate observation."

"Alan Eugene Phantom/Fenton, you really should read the _About the Author _section in this book," Dad said. I giggled at Alan's middle name.

"Eugene…"

"D—Dad?" Alan stuttered.

"How'd you get away from the Plasmiuses?" I asked skeptically.

"Later. First, give me that book!"

8888888888888

A/N: YAY! Two chappies in less than a month! Oh, and if anyone would like to help me on my HP/DP cross-over _Animagus in Amity_ (or any of my other stories) it would be much appreciated! Just send an e-mail or a review to me saying you'd like to help, and I'll get back to you! Thanks, bye y'all!


	10. How Did He Do It?

A/N: Hey y'all! New chappy on the way! Also, I have decided to wing-it on _Animagus in Amity_, so watch for that, and I was able to sign up on that list-thingy! Um, yeah……

8888888888888

"So, we've got this figured out?" Jade asked. Everyone was surprised when Dad and I came back with the book—and Alan.

"Pretty much," I said.

"Now, we just have to get Plasmius here," C.K. said happily.

"Yeah, but how?" asked Darren.

"He's going to have followed me," Alan answered, "but I have one day's head start."

"So, how _did_ you do it?" The question came from Brad—and Amy.

"The Plasmiuses got called away for a day to pick up some kind of prize. Amazingly, they forgot to lock me in. I just phased through all the doors."

"Wow," everyone (except me) said.

"Actually," Dad said, "that was _my_ idea."

Alan adopted this cute, little confused look as he said, "I was pretty sure phasing through the doors was _my_ idea, though."

"No, I meant sending the Plasmiuses on a wild goose chase was my idea." Everyone stared at Dad. "What? Lot's of ghosts owe me favors." Everyone continued staring. Dad sighed. "Just, check out the book!"

As everyone else headed towards the counter, I pulled Alan aside. "How'd you do it?"

"W—What?" he said. "I told you already what happened!"

"You never were a good liar. How'd you _really_ do it?"

"Okay, okay! They _had_ locked me in, in that ghost-cube thing. I was panicking, alright? I thought I'd _never_ get out or see you or Mom _ever again!_"

"Oh."

"Then, I was saved by the Dairy King. Ya happy? I was saved by an idiotic Irish guy with a cheesehead and a cane with an ice cream cone on top, okay?"

"Alan, that's fine! _Dad_ needed his help, too, remember?"

"Yeah, I just—let's get going. We need to find an incantation to keep the Plasmiuses away until the 13th."

"I'm right behind ya."

8888888888888

Back at home.

"Okay, we've got the book, now what?" Cassie asked Dad. I was flipping through the book to find the perfect incantation.

"Now, we find an incantation to keep the Plasmiuses away from here and school," I answered, still flipping.

"This is gonna take a while," C.K. sighed.

I flipped another page, then screamed, "I FOUND IT!"

"Or not."

"Okay, I've got one for both. Now, about Dad…"

"Huh?" he said, looking up from the book.

"Here's Jim's schedule," I said, handing him a gigantic stack of paper, "locker number and combo, normal things he does, stuff he normally says, rules he'll follow, rules he'll break, dumb and/or psychotic things he'll do, oh, and here's his normal clothes." I dropped Jim's clothes in his hands, right on top of the huge stack of paper. "Oh, and you can't come within a foot of me in public or on school grounds."

"Why?" he asked, struggling under the pile.

"Alan's got a reputation to put any guy who hits on me either on his hit or in a strangle-hold."

"Wow, he _does_ take after me!"

"Huh?" Alan said.

"I spied on _at least_ twelve of Jazz's dates."

"I thought that three or four of those were with Johnny 13."

"Actually," Dad said, blushing, "I wasn't counting those ones."

8888888888888

A/N: W00T! Chapter ten! This story is finally coming to an end! There's only 3 chappies and an epilogue left! Oh, if any of you are bored and you have AIM, instant message me! My screen name is dakatwithklaus kk? Bye, y'all!


	11. Back to School

A/N: Hey, y'all! I'm back again with chapter 11! W00T! Thank you to all my review—er, _readers_! Um, here ya go!

8888888888888

"_So_, has Casper High changed much?" Dad asked on our way to the bus stop the next day.

"According to Mom, no," Alan answered.

"Yeah," I continued, "she says it's exactly the same. A Baxter who shoves a Fenton into their locker, jocks who pick on the 'losers', ghost attacks, and a priss who is the crush of a Fenton and a Foley."

"That sounds like Sam," Dad said as the bus pulled up. We all piled in and took seats, me in the window seat, Dad in the aisle seat, and Alan sitting dutifully between us. To everyone else, it was just a normal day, since Jim and us have the same bus stop.

"Hey, Alex?" Dad asked quietly. "When are you gonna cast it?"

"_Ssh!_" Alan and I hissed.

"Sorry!"

"I'm gonna do it tomorrow," I answered. "The ghosts will hold them off today."

"I _still_ can't believe it! In _one day_, I'll have my own body back!"

"**_SSH!_**" we nearly screamed. Everyone turned around and stared at us. I laughed nervously, then turned to Dad.

"Yeah, _Jim_, I know you're excited about _beating that video game_, but this is _real life_ right now!"

"Sorry," he said again, "I forgot." The crazy thing is, he probably did.

8888888888888

At school.

"Hey, Fentons!" Kara Baxter and Miguel yelled at us. Dad, Alan, and I all turned around.

"What?" Alan and I sighed. Dad, luckily, didn't say anything—or, move, for that matter. He must have been surprised to see two of his classmates' kids.

"You know what time it is, huh, Clone Girl?" Kara asked.

"Just before first period, why?" I asked.

"No reason," she said, coming closer to me and my—open locker. Darn, I know why now! Just as I suspected, she picked me up and threw me into my locker, shutting he door in my face. "No reason at all." I heard a growl, then, "Calm down, _Jim_," from Alan. Then, laughter. Luckily, the laughter got quieter and quieter.

"Goons gone?" I whispered.

"Coast clear," Alan answered. I phased out of my locker, right on top of Dad. Alan pulled me up quickly, though. "You're casting it tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah, why?"

" 'Cause they're gonna be targets. Dad knows a Baxter when he sees one."

" '_Clone Girl_'?" Dad asked.

I blushed. "In fifth grade, I had short hair and he had longish hair. We looked the same except for the eyes."

"Oh."

8888888888888

After school.

"C'mon, we don't wanna miss the bus again!" Alan yelled. The three of us ran for the doors only to find—the bus pulling away. "Well," he sighed, "let's start walking." So, we did.

After fifteen minutes of walking, (we were taking our time, okay?) I heard something behind us. I turned around and saw what looked like a pair of yellowish-green eyes. "_Jim_," I said, "look behind us!" Dad turned around, as did Alan, and gasped.

"Well, well, well," said Plasmius as he came out from the shadows, "you've gotten smart, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" I said nervously, thinking he knew about Dad.

"You're not alone today."

"Oh, right."

"Of course, that just means more fun for me." Plasmius came closer.

Dad got protectively in front of us. "Guys," he said to us, "**_RUN!_**" We didn't even question him; we just took off.

8888888888888

With Danny, Danny's POV.

As soon as Alan and Alex were gone, I got into my normal offensive position. Funnily enough, Plasmius was doing the same thing. He looked up, saw me, and remarked, "You're quite good at copying people, but can you defend?" He dropped his offensive position and went into a position that would block a punch to the stomach. "This," he said, "is what you'll have to do to block my first attack." I decided to humor him, so I copied the move. "Good. Okay, ready? Here goes…." He ran towards me, then leapt in the air, his left foot aimed at my head. Seeing that, I grabbed his foot and flipped him over my head. He landed hard, and I winced.

"Okay," he said, getting up, "you've got defense down. Try offense." He got into a ready position, so I ran at him, a fist pulled back. He immediately went into a blocking position. I stopped, dropped down, and did a roundhouse kick, effectively throwing him off his feet. "Fine, kid, ya wanna play tough? I can play tough!" He threw what _would_ have been a hard punch, but I ducked it and returned with a haymaker to his gut. He tried a kick, and I jumped back. I threw a punch at his head, but he _barely_ dodged it. Then, he kicked out and threw a punch at the same time. I dodged the punch, but the kick hit its target and knocked me backwards. Plasmius stomped his foot down _hard_ on my chest, and I put my hands on it to try to push it off. Unfortunately, I didn't have _my_ strength right then.

"Say 'good-bye', kid," Plasmius said, pressing down harder. I got _really_ mad at this guy.

Suddenly, my eyes glowed green beneath closed eyelids. (Yeah, I can tell.) Wait, **_I HAVE MY POWERS!_** Boy, is he in for it! "Good-bye!" I yelled, throwing my hand up, causing Plasmius to be hit by an ectoplasmic beam. He flew backwards and landed hard, again.

"_WHAT?_" he screamed. "But, how—? She found out, didn't she?"

"Yep," I said happily, standing up. "Now, you have got to go."

I was aiming another beam at him when he said, "Wait!"

"What?"

"The only reason why I killed you was to save Alex, Alan, and Sammy."

"_THEY WEREN'T IN TROUBLE!_"

"Yes, they were. Vlad knew we were fighting each other for a while. He sent his vultures after the twins and Sam, but only told me. The only way I could save them was if I killed you and became a Plasmius."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Okay, look, I _need_ you to come to Sam's house tomorrow after the kids get home from school. Alan's gonna hold you off while Alex casts the incantation. Just, play along with them, okay? Then, we can be one person again!" I held out my hand. "Deal?"

"Deal. He took it—and threw me into a nearby tree.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He just laughed. "You always were _extremely_ gullible, you know that?"

"_Why I oughta—!_" I grumbled, getting up. I was ready to beat the crud out of him. He punched me in the stomach, and I fought hard to stay standing. I was about to fire another beam when suddenly—

I was in the Ghost Zone.

"I'M GONNA **_KILL_** YOU!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping he could still hear me.

"Who ya gonna kill, Fenton?" Ember walked over to me, guitar in hand. Must be practice time. " 'Cause right now, I'm gonna kill _you_ if you don't drop the act and play _right_."

"Huh?" I said, _extremely_ confused. Then, I remembered. _Jim_ had been in my place. "Sorry, McLane, my daughter Alex switched me and her friend. The incantation _just _wore off. I was screaming at—oh no! Jim's with Plasmius!" I gasped, eyes wide. I took off for Skulker's Lair. Once there, I explained the situation to him. "Please, I need you to get Jim out of there!"

"Will do." And he was gone. I sighed, "Alex, you'd better be careful tomorrow…!"

8888888888888

A/N: Uh-oh! Plasmius knows about their plans! What's he going to do to stop them? Find out next time! (Or, the time after that )


	12. Plasmius!

A/N: Hey, guys! I'm probably going to have the rest of this story typed up by the time you get to this, because my stupid comp won't let me on the internet, and the other comp takes _way _too long to start up. Anyway, onto chapter 12!

8888888888888

Once Alan and I got home, I ran to Mom and asked for the keys to the Specter Speeder. She gave them to me, and I ran downstairs and into the Speeder. Alan was already there.

"The spell's gonna wear off soon," I said as I drove the Specter Speeder out of the basement and onto the street. We drove back to the spot we had last seen Dad. Plasmius was gone, and Jim was lying on his stomach, bleeding. I could see that the cut came from his forehead. Alan and I got him into the Speeder and headed back home. When we got there, we saw that Mom had called all our other friends, because they were all in the basement waiting for us. Jade and C.K. carried Jim over to a few chairs and laid him across them. Amy got the First-Aid Kit down, and she and Cassie got to work on the cut on Jim's forehead.

"What happened?" Darren asked.

"We'll ask him when he wakes up," Alan answered.

8888888888888

With Danny (Danny's POV)

"_Idiot, idiot, idiot, idiot,…_" I chanted to myself as I waited for Skulker to come back. When he did, I immediately asked if Jim was okay.

"He had a cut on his forehead, but he'll be fine," was the answer.

"Where is he?"

"Alex and Alan got there just before I did. I saw them pick him up, put him in the Specter Speeder, and drive towards their house."

"They drove the Speeder, **_alone?_** What were they _thinking?_"

"_You_ drove it when _you_ were fourteen."

I blushed. "Oh, yeah."

8888888888888

With Alex and Co. (Alex's POV)

Unfortunately, Jim didn't wake up that night. Everyone stayed at our house overnight. The next morning, we all crowded onto the bus and took up the four seats farthest back.

"Jim, what happened to you?" Brad asked.

"When the spell broke, I looked up to see Plasmius standing above me," Jim said. "He had a branch in one hand and the other was glowing. I was really confused, then, he laughed and said that I wasn't worth his time. He hit me on the head with the branch, and I can just barely remember falling sideways onto my stomach and Plasmius disappearing in purple smoke. The next thing I remember is waking up this morning."

"Wow," we all chorused.

"Wait a sec," Alan said, "Alex, did you say the incantation at home?"

I gasped, "No! I totally forgot!"

"This is bad, this is _very_ bad," said—Bunni? Wow, I haven't heard her be this serious for a while!

"Just, remind me to say the one at school."

8888888888888

After school.

Luckily, I remembered to do the incantation at school. Plasmius hasn't bothered us all day.

We all piled onto a bus and were on our way to my house. Alan and I were _extremely_ excited. In an hour or two, we'd have our Dad back!

Just slightly before we were home, though, I felt like something was about to go horribly, horribly wrong. I told Alan, but he said I was just nervous about the incantation. But, knowing Alan, he's probably wrong.

When the bus stopped, we all got off, Alan and I in the lead. We were laughing at a joke Jade had told us when I looked up, gasped, and stopped dead, causing Alan and the others to run into me. They looked up and gasped, too.

Standing on the doorstep, leaning against the door with his arms crossed and looking incredibly bored, was the last person _any_ of us wanted to see.

"_Plasmius!_"

8888888888888

A/N: Oh no! Looks like the twins' plans are ruined! What'll happen next? Find out in the last chapter—Chapter 13: Because You Live! Bye, y'all!


	13. Because You Live

A/N: Gasp my comp works now! YAY! Anyway, major thanx to my brother for messing with it earlier, 'cause now it works! W00T! Um, yeah… the Plasmius that was at their house was evil Danny, just to let you guys coughcakreut12cough know. ;) ON WITH CHAPPY 13!

8888888888888

He must have heard me, because he looked over at us, smirked, and said, "Hey, kids, c'mon in." I knew that smirk; it was a scary smirk, a smirk that obviously said, "This-smirk-is-to-say-just-try-to-go-against-me-and-I'll-kill-you." Clearly, my friends knew that, too. We all trudged inside. As we did, I noticed Mom's car was gone. I also remembered that the book was downstairs.

"_You should have cast it earlier, Alex_," Alan hissed at me.

"_I know, Alan_," I whispered back.

"You kids should go downstairs," Plasmius said, "except you, Alex." Alan stopped, too, and the others went downstairs. "_Just_ you."

"I'll be fine, Alan," I whispered to my twin, "_just get it ready!_" He nodded, then went downstairs, leaving me alone with Plasmius. "What do you want?"

"A fight," he answered, "one-on-one, and you don't have your spell book to help you."

"I don't need my spell book to beat _you_."

"You seem to forget that I have had my powers for _twenty years_. (_A/N: Seem familiar? _) You _can't_ beat me!"

"Just watch me." My eyes glowed light blue, and I went into ghost-mode. The weird thing is, it wasn't my normal ghost-mode. I had on a black dress that went down to the floor. (Even when I was _floating!_) A piece of light blue fabric was sewn to the waist and covered the skirt. The top was strapless and came up to my neck where it wrapped around like a necklace. The back was bare to my mid-back, and I had white gloves on that went from my shoulders to my middle finger, which they wrapped around like a ring. From the wrists, the same kind of light blue fabric from the skirt hung down. I also had light blue slippers. My white hair was swept up in a tight ponytail that went down to my thighs and was extremely curly. A few wisps of hair framed my face, the shorter ones light blue and the longer ones black. I felt _extremely_ strong, and I couldn't have been happier when I saw a slight flicker of fear from that confident smirk. I ran forward and threw a punch, but Plasmius dodged. I actually had to pull my hand out of a five-inch crater I left in the wall.

"What on earth—? What's going on?" Plasmius yelled.

"Let me explain, my name is Erai Phantom."

"No! You're not supposed to be this powerful until you're sixteen!"

"Alexandria made an exception." I blasted him with a beam _sooo_ strong, it knocked Plasmius through the floor into the basement. I flew in behind him and yelled to the others, "Hold him down! I need to cast it!"

From upstairs, I heard a car door open and close then the front door. It was beginning to rain. "Hello? Anyone home?" it was Mom. "OH MY GOSH, WHAT HAPPENED IN HERE?" She had obviously just seen the room I had trashed fighting Plasmius.

"MOM, COME DOWN HERE!" I yelled. She nearly ran down the steps towards me. "Look, I need your help to cast it." I put out my right hand. "Hold onto my hand with both of yours and close your eyes." She did as I said. I could see Dad in the Mid-Portal. "Alright, here it goes.

"_Long thought dead, now we shall see,_

"_You can come back using the powers within me,_

"_With help from the one who loves thee,_

"_I ask you know to merge with he!_

"_But not just merge, for he is bad,_

"_For you to become like him would make us sad,_

"_So now, I hope, you'll make him mad,_

"_And return to the body you once had!"_

Dad glowed light blue, as did Plasmius, but suddenly, Dad screamed and the floor beneath him fell away. He grabbed onto the edge of the Portal with his fingertips. "**_DAD!_**"

"**_DANNY!_**" Mom yelled. We both ran to the Portal and got on our hands and knees. I could see Dad holding on as tightly as he could. There was a distant look on his face as he stared up at the sky light. Turning around, I could see the rain pouring onto it. Suddenly, a song popped into my head.

_Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart_

It's the end of the world in my mind 

"No, Dad!" I yelled. I turned to Mom, "Help me pull him up!" Back to Dad, "C'mon, Dad, we can do this!"

_Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_I've been looking for the answer_

_Somewhere_

_I couldn't see that it was right there_

But now I know what I didn't know 

"One, two, three, PULL!" Mom and I pulled, but it didn't work. "C'mon, Dad! You've gotta believe in yourself! You can do this, I _know_ you can! One, two, three, **_PULL!_**"

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

My world has twice as many stars in the sky 

We pulled again, and this time, Dad helped. He landed on the floor of the lab, still glowing, as was Plasmius. Then, it was Plasmius's turn to scream as he was pulled towards Dad. (Kinda like the way ghosts are pulled towards the Fenton Thermos.) The rain outside stopped. Dad glowed bright white, then he was back to normal. Except, of course, for _one thing_.

"I—I'M **_ALIVE!_**"

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again 

_Cuz of you, made it through every storm_

"C'mon, Alex, Sam," Dad said, grabbing the two of us by our wrists, going ghost, and phasing us through the ceiling and into the night sky. "There's _sooo_ much we could be doing! But first, I think we should have some kinda family trip! Or—or—" Mom silenced Dad by kissing him. As they pulled apart, Dad gasped, "Or, we could do that."

_What is life, what's the use if you're killing time_

Dad turned to look me straight in the eye. "You're really amazing, you know that? Everything you did, everything you went through to get me out of there. Almost like you're my… guardian angel." He turned to Mom, "_Both_ of you."

_I'm so glad I found an angel_

_Someone_

_Who was there when all my hopes fell_

_I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Because you live, I live_

"I thought I had lost the most important battle of my life! But, you guys pulled me through." I could tell Alan was hovering behind us. "I'm gonna make sure nothing bad happens to _anyone_ in this family, _ever again_."

_Because you live there's a reason why_

_I carry on when I lose the fight_

_I want to give what you've given me always_

"Look," Mom said, "you can see the stars!"

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

There were thousands of stars, even a few shooting stars, but, by the look on Dad's face, he could see a **_LOT_** more than we could.

_Because you live and breathe_

_Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Because you live, girl_

_My world has everything I need to survive_

_Because you live, I live, I live_

8888888888888

A/N: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, what a happy ending! How **_cute!_** Well, keep your eye out for the Epilogue: Where Are They Know? By the way: I do NOT own the song "Because You Live", it belongs to Jesse McCartney, it just fit _REALLY_ well in this chappy! Bye, y'all!


	14. Epilogue Where Are They Now?

A/N: Last chappy! By the way, those of you who know the story/movie _Princess Bride_, what do you think about a story where the _Danny Phantom_ characters take the place of the _Princess Bride_ characters? Example, Sam is Buttercup, Danny is Westley, etc. etc. Tell me what you think!

8888888888888

Hi, everyone! Me Alex again. The story that you just finished _actually _took place six years ago. (Yes, it took me that long to write down. I've been busy, okay?) So, you're probably wondering what everyone's doing. Let's start with Miguel, 'kay?

"May I take your order?"

"Yes, I would like a Nasty Burger and a Coke."

"Would you like fries with that?"

"Sure!"

"Total is $6.53, please pull up to the first window."

If you couldn't figure it out, Miguel was the first person. Yep, he's working at Nasty Burger. Sunk pretty low, huh?

Kara, however, is married and has three kids. She's a stay-at-home mom. Her brother and sister are college drop-outs.

Bunni, well, Bunni surprised all of us. She's a brain surgeon. She actually got her Ph.D. and Doctorate and all that stuff in a _year_. She's got a pretty good business going, too.

Jade is still in college, studying to be a lawyer. We all _know_ she'll make it, though. (She always was a perfectionist.)

C.K. is a scientist/psychologist/psychiatrist. She works on identifying a person's fears, then creating a serum that counteracts that fear. Needless to say, it's rather difficult, but it _does_ work!

Darren is a pro football player. The scouts found him his senior year of high school and offered him a spot on their team after he got his degree. He got it in a year. Weird how motivation makes you work faster, huh?

Cassie's still a hunter, just not of ghosts. She's an undercover policewoman, and, boy, is she good at it!

Brad owns a cool antique store and even makes customized weapons. Of course, everything there is at least _slightly_ gothic.

Mom and Dad decided to move into the Ghost Zone after Alan and I left for college. They've lived there ever since. Of course, we visit them often.

Amy became a famous artist. She even illustrates for several books. Most of the pictures she does, though, are of ghosts or halfas. (Okay, mostly Alan, Dad, C.K., Jade, and I kicking Plasmius's (or other ghosts') butt.) But that's not all. Amy is engaged to an astronaut/rocket scientist wannabe: **_ALAN!_** Yes, that's right. Once again, "just friends" became much more.

Jim, after what happened when the spell broke, started getting into martial arts. Karate, Aikido, jiu jitsu, tae kwon do, you name it, he knows it. He even skipped college so he could start his own martial arts studio.

Then, there's me. As you can plainly tell, I've become an authoress. I write books like _Ghosts and Me_, _I Was a Teenage Halfa_, and _From Loser to Hunter_, which, to those out there who don't know me, are _really_ imaginative fictions. Oh, and I've been married for two years to… Jim! So, again, "just friends" grew! I'm even expecting—get this!—**_twins!_** A boy and a girl. They should come any day, so we're really busy, and—OH MY GOSH! JIM! **_IT'S TIME!_**

8888888888888

A/N: DONE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyway, the sequel, _Mini Me_, which will actually be a series of one-shots, will be out, um, in a while. A _long_ while. Sorry, but I've got some other stories I'll need to finish first! Anyway, see ya. Bye y'all!


End file.
